Summer Time Of Our Lives
by XOXO-adel
Summary: [HUNHAN] secerca cerita kisah antar kehidupan seorang Luhan dan Sehun. Ayah Luhan ingin menikahi Ibu Sehun. lalu apakah berhasil? apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan? - Bad Summary -
1. Chapter 1

Summer Time of Our Lives  
Part 1

Author : maha [ FREELANCE ]  
Rate : PG15  
Genre : Yaoi  
Cast :  
1. Xi Luhan  
2. Oh Sehun  
Other cast :  
1. Park Chanyeol  
2. Do Kyungsoo  
3. Kim Shin Yeong as Park Hyera (sehun's girlfriend)  
4. Lee Jungha as Caitlin Jung  
5. Xi Wei Lian (OC, as Luhan's dad)  
6. Oh Eunwha (OC, as Sehun's mom)

Disclamer : Di part ini, Yaoi nya belum kelihatan

Happy Reading

Luhan's POV

Aku benci hidupku.

Rasanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup ku dengan terlelap di atas ranjang kesayanganku. Atau mengunci diri dalam toilet hanya untuk mengurung diri dari kesialan yang selalu menggapai-gapai untuk merengkuhku bila aku menginjakkan kaki di atas sejengkal tanah saja.

Bukan maksudku untuk mengeluh, tapi beginilah keadaannya. Selama dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, pasti selalu terkena sial, setidak-tidaknya hanya sekali. Bahkan pada hari Minggu sekalipun. Aku terpeleset kotoran anjing lalu terjembab ke tanah berlumpur. Wajahku yang masih 'segar' sehabis mandi mau tak mau harus terkena kotoran. Padahal waktu itu, aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku tiga langkah hanya untuk mengambil koran yang tersangkut di semak-semak. Keesokan harinya, wajahku gatal-gatal karena iritasi kuman dan hasilnya, aku terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Benar-benar sial !

Hidupku memang menyedihkan. Rasanya aku memang sudah di kutuk untuk tinggal di rumah selamanya, menciptakan robot untuk menjadi istriku yang bisa disuruh-suruh dan memelihara tiga ekor anjing chihuahua.

Apakah ada yang senasib denganku ? Apakah hanya aku satu-satunya 'Rapunzel versi laki-laki' di dunia ini ? Terkurung di menara ( kondisiku rumah ) dan di temani dua atau tiga orang teman yang konyol ?

Aku bergerak gelisah di dalam pesawat. Aku benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari tabung raksasa mematikan ini dan menghirup udara bebas. Aku di telantarkan di sini karena kesialan yang lagi-lagi menimpa ku.

Jadi begini, sewaktu Wu Fan, temanku di Beijing mengadakan pesta 'tidak-akan-berhubungan-sebelum-menikah' aku meneguk lima gelas bir dan tak lama kemudian jatuh pingsan. Lalu pagi berikutnya, aku mendapati Wu Fan tengah marah-marah karena aku menghancurkan rumahnya dengan palu.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau aku menghancurkan pesta separah itu. Maksudku, ayolah, menghancurkan rumah dengan palu ? Aku bahkan baru tahu palu itu seperti apa, ketika aku sudah menginjak usia empat belas tahun. Yang benar saja !

Tapi ada banyak saksi yang membenarkannya, sementara tidak ada seorang pun yang membelaku. Bahkan sahabat-sahabtku sendiri menjauh dariku , ya, karena mereka sudah menganggapku pecundang dan pengacau. Sementara ibu menendangku ke Korea untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama ayah sambil merenungkan tindakan-tindakanku, apakah pantas atau tidak.

Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan anak TK akan menganggapku sebagai seorang penjahat. Dan aku sudah merenungkan semuanya. Tapi tetap saja ibu menyeretku ke benda mematikan ini.

Aku benci ibuku. Aku benci hidupku. Dan belum apa-apa aku sudah membenci hidupku yang akan kuhabiskan di Korea nanti.

Kucengkram tas ku erat-erat ketika pesawat sebentar lagi akan bergetar untuk take off. Pokoknya, aku harus bersikap wajar, tidak mencolok dan se normal-normal mungkin agar kesialan tak menghampiriku. Jadi, sekarang kucengkram pegangan kursi seperti penumpang lain yang sedang berusaha untuk tenang. Pesawat bergoyang hebat seakan tanah sebentar lagi akan terbelah.

Ya tuhan

Kakiku keram

Tak perlu di tebak, aku pasti tampak seperti orang kejang-kejang

Seorang pramugari yang tengah berdiri di samping keluarga yang baru saja memesan makanan itu menatapku geli. Aku tersenyum gugup dan mengangkat bahu seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Kini ludahku terasa pahit. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini ! Pesawat, aku akan membencimu selamanya.

Luhan's POV End

Sehun's POV

Aku cinta hidupku.

Rasanya reala hidup seratus tahun, asalkan hidupku tetap berjalan mulus dan tak bercela seperti sekarang ini.

Tidakkah membanggakan, ketika kau berhasil menggiring tim football sekolahmu memenangkan pertandingan di kota sehebat London ? Setidaknya, itulah yang pernah kulakukan. Tim football kami berencana mengadakan pesta di Daegwang-godeunghaggyo, sekolahku bersama beberapa orang dari Gyeongbog.

Aku hanya ikut saja. Bukankah mengasyikan, bersenang-senang dengan teman dibanding mengurung diri dan mengasihani diri hanya karena hari-hari payah yang kau lewati ?

Untung saja, hidupku tak seburuk itu. Memang ada yang memiliki hidup sepayah itu ? Terkurung di rumah, tidak cukup berani bermandikan sinar matahari karena mengkhawatirkan sesuatu ? Aku yakin tidak.

Aku masih bercengkrama tentang pertandingan yang kami menangkan bersama teman tim football ku tak jauh dari sebuah toko roti, sampai sebuah kegaduhan pun menghentikan semuanya. Tampak seorang gadis berpenampilan seperti laki-laki tengah memukul-mukul mesin ATM dan mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke arah petugas bandara yang mulai kewalahan meladeninya.

" Kenapa orang itu ?" Park Chanyeol, teman football ku melepaskan earphone dan menatap kegaduhan yang terjadi di dekat toko roti itu dengan geli. Sekarang gadis itu melompat-lompat tak sabar sambil menggigiti kukunya, sementara petugas tadi memeriksa mesin ATM.

"Entahlah. Mungkin stress habis putus" celetukku lalu menyesap air mineral yang baru saja kubeli. Yah, cuaca di Seoul hari ini memang kurang bersahabat. Suhu mencapai sekitar 43 derajat celcius dan matahari sedang terik-teriknya.

"Yang benar ?! Tertelan ?! Aku tidak punya uang !" Seketika aku langsung tersedak setelah mendengar pekikannya itu. Suaranya agak berat. Jadi...dia itu..benar laki-laki ? Bukan gadis yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki ? Oke, aku keliru

Kini orang-orang mulai mengerubunginya. Sepanjang hidupku, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai tontonan norak semacam itu, tapi karena hari ini mood ku sedang baik ( dan mood ku memang selalu baik, hanya saja hari ini lebih baik ) aku bergegas menghampiri kerumunan itu dan mendorong orang-orang ke tepian.

"Tenanglah, kami sedang menelpon untuk menarik kartu anda jadi—"  
"Tenang ?! Kau pikir aku bisa tenang ? Kartuku tertelan benda mati ini dan sekarang aku tidak punya uang tunai !" Pekiknya ngeri. Ia tak merasa malu dipelototi banyak orang. Bahkan samasekali tak risih dengan cemooh orang-orang sekelilingnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang ini. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang mengusikku adalah, tidakkah bocah ini punya otak ?

Kini ia duduk di atas lantai, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut dan bergumam 'sial sial sial' berulang kali. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya, tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Jadi, kulakukan saja satu-satunya hal yang sedang kupikirkan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ini. Kau boleh pakai ini. Pakai saja untuk...hmm" ujarku mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan dengan tangan yang terulur menggenggam lima lembar uang sepuluh won ke arahnya. "...menelpon atau apalah"

Tanganku masih melayang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya kerutan dahi lelaki itu memudar seketika.

"Serius ?" Matanya membulat bersamaan dengan seutas senyum yang merekah. Aku mengangguk, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia menerima uang itu dan memeluknya singkat. "Terimakasih ! Terimakasih banyak ! Ya tuhan, kau sungguh baik !"

Aku mengangkat bahu tak acuh sebelum salah satu tanganku meraih koperku dan menyempatkan diri mengangguk singkat padanya untuk berpamitan.

"Terimakasih, orang asing !" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan uang tersebut di udara dan sempat cekikikan sebelum pada akhirnya kembali mengomel ketika menyadari orang yang ditugaskan untuk membongkar mesin ATM itu tak kunjung datang.

Satu kebaikan satu keberuntungan, itulah yang dulu selalu di katakan ayah padaku. Sepanjang perjalananku ke luar bandara, aku terus bertanya-tanya, apa keberuntunganku selanjutnya selepas menyedekahkan sedikit harta ku kepada orang yang sedang membutuhkan.

Rasanya hati begitu tenang dan damai bila—

"Percaya tidak, Sehun memberikan uang 50 won kepada seorang lelaki gila yang entah siapa di luar sana ?!" ujar Chanyeol heboh kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dahulu sampai di La Cucina, salah satu restoran Italia terbaik di Seoul.

Chanyeol yang duduk paling ujung menghempaskan badannya ke kursi dan mulai membuka menu. Ia melirik sekilas daftar menu itu lalu mendadak menutupnya lagi sambil terus menatapku heran "Lima puluh Won, man ! Itu cukup untuk minum di bar sampai puas !"

"Chanyeol, jangan berlagak miskin ! Itu kan hanya lima puluh Won" Aku memutar mataku dan mulai menyortir menu satu per satu. Yah, makanan italia memang aneh-aneh ! Tapi, mencoba hal baru di restoran terkenal ini tidak apa-apa, kan ? Aku menyempatkan diri melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah mengendus-endus buburnya kemudian mengernyit jijik seketika.

"Astaga ! Apa aku baru saja memesan makanan kucing ?!" Kyungsoo mendorong makanan itu dan bergidik. Ia mengeluarkan tic-tac lalu langsung melahapnya.

"Kalau aku terjebak di Italia, aku rela menukar nenekku dengan ini !" ia mengangkat tic-tac itu dengan raut muka prihatin "Kasihan, ya, orang-orang di sana"

"Berapa harga bubur kucing itu, Kyungsoo ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari daftar menu yang di pegangnya sedari tadi. Ia memang paling sensitive dengan uang. Dan semakin sensitive lagi bila ada yang membuang-buang uang seperti halnya puntung rokok. Bahkan ia rela memasuki terowongan bawah tanah hanya untuk mengambil uang koin yang secara tak sengaja di lihatnya.

"Enampuluh lima Won sepuluh sen. Bayangkan ! aku merasa tertipu dan dirampok !" ujar Kyungsoo menggeleng. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia bergidik ke arah piring tersebut dan menyikutku yang masih berusaha mencerna nama-nama makanan yang tertera dalam menu.

Poffeti..

Hambhetti..

Jouvutte..

Apakah semua ini makanan manusia ?

"Heh, Sehun ! Kau bawa mint, tidak ? Aku perlu menetralkan tenggorokanku dari entah apa ini" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu ke arah bubur tadi.

Kutarik koperku dan merogohnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Otak kananku masih sibuk mencerna bahasa-bahasa aneh yang tertera dalam menu, sementara otak kiriku mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang beres dengan isi koper itu.

Mana plastik-plastik dan baju kotorku ? Kenapa yang kusentuh malah...kabel ? Aku menghempaskan menu itu dan secepat-cepatnya membuka risleting koper itu lebih lebar. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mulai penasaran, mencondongkan tubuh untuk ikut melihat isi koper itu.

Sebuah laptop Apple keluaran terbaru yang bahkan masih terlihat sangat baru, dua botol Cola Zoke, tiga buah wafer dan sekaleng biskuit serta beberapa roti daging dan keju.

Whoah, inilah yang namanya surga. Tuhan sudah melimpahkan rejekinya ke dalam koperku ! Sudah kubilang, kan ? Aku selalu beruntung.

"Sehun, lihat yang kau bawa ! Eh, bukannya kau tidak suka Cola Zoke ?" Chanyeol menjilati bibirnya.

Aku mengeluarkan mengeluarkan makanan-makanan itu dan langsung meletakannya di atas meja. "Sepertinya ini bukan milikku. Koperku isinya hanya baju kotor dan sampah, bukan makanan dan laptop Apple"

"Laptop ?!" Kyungsoo tercengang "Serius ? Ya ampun, Sehun ! Nasibmu memang benar-benar mujur !"

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu menatap makanan-makanan itu, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tampak tengah membelai-belai perut masing-masing "Jadi bagaimana ? Mau dimakan atau di kembalikan ?"

"Kau ingin mencela Tuhan dengan membuang-buang rejeki yang diberikan-Nya ?" ujar Chanyeol tak percaya dengan tangan terujulur ke seberang untuk meraih biskuit

"Aku setuju. Ini rejeki kita" timpal Kyungsoo dengan roti keju yang tiba-tiba sekarang sudah berada di tangannya

"kira-kira koper siapa yang kuambil ?" tanyaku dengan mulut penuh wafer

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat "mungkin nenek-nenek seabad yang berdiri di sampingmu ? Sepertinya, dia membawa koper yang mirip dengan punyamu"

"Aku kurang yakin nenek setua itu masih mengidam-idamkan laptop, alih-alih umur yang panjang dan tubuh sehat." Kataku

"Lalu siapa lagi ? Gadis kecil yang menangisi boneka barbie nya yang tertinggal itu, hah ?"

"Apa mungkin, anak muda yang kuberi uang lima puluh won tadi ?" gumamku

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah "Hassh ! Sudah, jangan dipikirkan ! Ini rejeki !"

Aku mengangkat bahu tak acuh "Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang mengambil koperku. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau isinya hanya sampah !"

Chanyeol nyengir dan tak berkata sepatah katapun

"Lalu laptopnya mau diapakan ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Entah, aku tidak mau mengambilnya, ini terlalu...berlebihan"

"Setuju ! Kita harus mengembalikannya" timpal Chanyeol "Kita serahkan saja kepada petugas bandara untuk dikembalikan kepada pemilikinya, lalu selesai"

Chanyeol benar. Laptop itu terlalu berlebihan. Sebrengsek apapun kami, setidaknya kami tidak mencuri barang mahal. Mungkin hanya meminjamnya barang sebentar saja, tapi kami tidak mencuri.

Hening.

"Itu Apple, lho" gumam Kyungsoo memecah suasana hening

"Aku tahu"

"Dan keluaran terbaru" sambung Chanyeol sambil melirik laptop yang terkujur kaku di dalam koper.

"Kita tidak boleh mencuri, tapi kita boleh melihatnya. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja atau..semacamnya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja boleh"  
"Lagipula hanya melihat saja"  
"betul"

Aku menatap mereka satu per satu, lalu mengeluarkan laptop itu dan meletakannya di atas meja. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melongo menatap benda canggih itu, sementara aku hanya menyeringai jahil "Apakah kita diperbolehkan meminjam sebentar ?"

Sehun's POV End

Luhan's POV

Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil ! Mengapa selalu saja ada kesialan yang terus menerus menggerogoti kewarasanku. Takdirku juga tak kalah menyebalkan. Kehilangan laptop baruku, yang kubeli dari hasil tabunganku sendiri, tepat ketika aku melangkah menjauh dari benda mematikan itu dan bernapas. Ini tidak adil.

Aku merasa kecolongan

Aku merasa ditipu

Kala dulu otakku rata-rata, bahkan terkadang di atas rata-rata, kini aku merasa IQ ku merayab jauh di bawah rata-rata. Aku begitu tolol.

"Kurasa barang-barang itu memang bukan milikmu, Lulu" ucap ayahku. Ia mengeluarkan semua sampah dan pakaian kotor pria (yang pasti bukan aku) dari koper. Aku melemparkan badan lelah ku ke atas ranjang.

Mulai detik ini, aku akan membuat komitmen. Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di rumah. Aku akan mendesak ibu untuk mendatangkan seorang guru. Perlahan senyumku mengembang memikirkan ide yang teramat cemerlang.

"Lihat, Lulu ! Parasut !"ujar Ayah heboh sendiri memperlihatkanku sebuah kain elastis berwarna jingga kekuning-kuningan "Ayah yakin, ini pasti punya seorang pria petualang" Ayah kembali menunduk, mengubrak-abrik isi koper itu sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah jaket hitam berlogo 'Daegwang'

"Dia pasti berasal dari Seoul" Ayah memasukkan sampah-sampah makanan dan botol-botol pencukur ke dalam plastik hitam besar. "Dan kalau kita beruntung, dia pasti bersekolah di Daegwang-godeunghaggyo. Atau lulusan sana. Entahlah. Kita bisa menemukan laptopmu, Lulu."

Aku menutupi kepala dengan bantal, "Ya. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya, yah"

"Hey, aku sudah berusaha semampuku, Lulu ! Lagipula bukan salah ayah, kan, kalau koper itu sampai tertukar ?! "

Karena aku tahu ayah sudah tersulut emosinya dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk cek-cok, sementara aku akan kalah berdebat karena aku mati rasa dan sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, maka aku hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, menggulingkan badanku dan menatap tembok tak acuh.

"Kau masih marah pada ayah tentang yang itu ?"  
"Lulu, ayah sudah berusaha semampu ayah untu mempertahankan ibumu"

"Aku tahu. Jelas sekali, aku bisa melihatnya !"

"Kau keterlaluan, Lulu ! Jaga sikapmu ! Aku ini ayahmu !" bentak ayah

Aku mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi aku terlalu emosi. Ya ampun lelaki macam apa aku ini ?! Cengeng..  
Semua hal di mataku salah. Dan karena di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan ayah, aku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk melampiaskan seluruh emosiku padanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Lulu' ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi ! Aku benci sebutan itu ! Terlalu konyol dan rendah ! Lagipula itu kan nama anak perempuan !" Ayah tampak sangat terpukul. Matanya menatapku tak percaya. Ada jeda hening yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya ayah berdeham dan membuka-tutup kikuk mulutnya .

Ayah berdiri, meletakkan tasku di pojok lemari kemudian menarik tirai biru di ujung sana.

"Beristirahalah, Lulu—maksudku..Luhan. Kau punya waktu 14 jam sebelum bertemu Eunhwa"

Mataku seakan ingin lompat karena terlalu melototinya "Eunhwa ? Eunhwa apa ?! Seekor anak anjing" tanyaku judes.

Ayah tampak menggeleng menatapku kesal. Sorot mata mencari hukuman yang tepat untuk membungkamku itu, terpantul dari kedua mata hitamnya. "Dia calon ibu tirimu. Kami akan segera menikah"

"Kenapa ayah baru bilang sekarang ?!" bentakku

"Lho, bukan ayah, kan yang tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ?!" sindir ayah balas membentak

"Dan bukan aku, kan, yang ketahuan menjilati leher skretarisnya sendiri ?!" sindirku dengan nada tinggi. Aku tidak pernah mengira, punya suara sekeras itu. Aku rasa aku baru saja menemukan 'auman' ku

"Itu hanya suatu kesalahan, Luhan ! Lagipula itu kan sudah berlalu ! Tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi !"

"Terserah !"

"Luhan ! Bersikap yang sopan ! Jangan kurang ajar seperti itu !" Wajah ayah sudah memerah, dengan tangan yang terkepal tepat di samping tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengetat. Ia tampak sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya tetap netral alih-alih meneriakiku seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu.

"Aku tidak mau melihat ayah dan juga wanita itu ! Simpan saja untuk kalian berdua !" Aku meraih bantal dan menekannya begitu saja ke telingaku. Sayup-sayup kudengar napas ayah yang memburu, lalu ia memunggungi ku menuju ke arah pintu dan membantingnya begitu saja sampai-sampai aku berjengit.

Hidupku tidak normal.

Benar-benar payah.

Aku butuh udara segar.

Lalu kubuka jendela, dan tersadar sesuatu. Kesialan yang sudah melekat denganku. Kesialan yang entah bagaimana bisa mendarah daging dan menjadi bagian dari jati diriku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Persetan dengan kesialan. Sepertinya kesialan jauh lebih baik daripada harus menghiru oksigen yang sama dengan ayah.

Aku merangkak keluar dari jendela dan menggenggam sebuah kusen se-erat-eratnya. Tanah terlihat sangat jauh di bawah. Telapak tanganku sudah berkeringat, padahal aku baru saja keluar sejauh satu jengkal.

Tidak mungkin sial lagi. Tapi aku sudah sial hari ini. Jadi setidaknya aku bisa hidup tenang sampai besok. Aku menarik napas panjang, mengendap-endap di tepi atap sambil berpegangan dengan tembok.

Aku memanjat balkon dan menghembuskan napas lega. Sejauh ini aku berhasil. Sepertinya aku terlalu paranoid.

Aku memanjat pagar balkon sebagai tumpuan loncat dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang ketika kakiku terpeleset sesuatu yang licin. Aku berteriak tepat ketika tubuhku roboh ke tanah dengan bunyi 'bug' keras ketika bokongku sempat menghantam genting lantai satu.

Suaraku kini tercekat dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, seakan bumi berguncang hebat. Aku mengerang, menyerukan nama ayah. Kaki ku tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menjerit.

Dan semuanya gelap

=== To Be Countinue ===

**Annyeong saya anak baru disini. Jadi,mohon bantuan sunbae semuanya. Ini murni bukan fic saya (Adel). Tapi, ini fic titipan temannya saya. Dan saya juga menyantumkan nama author dengan nama si pembuat. Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan membaca ini.**

**RnR?**


	2. Summer Time Of Our Lives part 2

**Summer Time of Our Lives****  
****Part 2****  
**  
Author : maha [ FREELANCE ]  
Rate : PG15  
Genre : Yaoi  
Cast :  
1. Xi Luhan  
2. Oh Sehun  
Other cast :  
1. Park Chanyeol  
2. Do Kyungsoo  
3. Kim Shin Yeong as Park Hyera (sehun's girlfriend)  
4. Lee Jungha as Caitlin Jung  
5. Xi Wei Lian (OC, as Luhan's dad)  
6. Oh Eunwha (OC, as Sehun's mom)

**Gomawo atas review di chap sebelumnya. Dan mungkin chap depan sedikit lama,karena kesibukan sekolah. So,tunggu dengan sabar ya?**

**#kissandhug**

Happy Reading

Sehun's POV

Ibu bilang, anak Wei Lian—maksudku Tuan Xi kecelakaan jatuh dari atap dan itu artinya, kami sebaiknya mengunjungi rumahnya. Kutegaskan, KAMI. Aku tidak penah dan tidak mau ikut campur urusan ibuku. Kalau ibu ingin menikahi seorang supir taksi, aku juga tidak peduli. Dan bahkan kalau dia ingin menikahi Xi Wei Lian, pria yang baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dikenalnya, aku sih oke-oke saja.

Tapi kalau dia menyeret, lalu melemparku ke dalam mobil, mendesakku untuk menyetir sambil terus-menerus mengomeliku tanpa henti, karena tidak mendukung atau bahkan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, itu baru masalah.

Aku tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang dengan ponselku yang bergetar tiap sepuluh detik sekali. Dan sampai lima menit terakhir, sudah terdapat enam puluh panggilan tak terjawab dan sekitar dua puluh pesan masuk. Pesannya beragam juga.

Mulai dari :  
'Jam berapa kau akan datang ?!' dari Kyungsoo

'Ya ampun, kau dimana ini ?! Jadi datang atau tidak ?!' dari Chanyeol

'Kau akan datang, kan ? Jangan sampai tidak !' dari Hyera, pacarku

Dan kurasa, caci maki yang beragam juga

'Jangan bilang kau tidak datang ! Sialan kau ! aku sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan ini semua untuk kita, tau !' dari Chanyeol

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Bisa-bisanya anak Tuan Xi itu jatuh dari atap tepat ketika aku ada acara dengan anak-anak populer di Daegwang ?! Belum apa-apa aku sudah ingin meninjunya. Saat bertemu nanti, akan kupelototi anak Tuan Xi itu sampai benar-benar jengah. Bisa-bisanya dia jadi 'anak Mama' begitu ! Lihat saja aku, tinggal memutar knop pintu, lompat, kabur dan tadaa selesai sudah. Sederhana, bukan ?

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan dua lantai di seberang sebuah taman bermain TK. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Xi Wei Lian, pria Cina berambut ikal yang kikuk. Dia sangat jauh dari tipe idaman ku tentang 'calon ayah angkat masa depan'. Tapi dia CEO dari salah satu perusahaan perminyakan di Seoul, dan itu mengesankan.

Tampak Tuan Xi baru saja keluar dari pintu depan. Raut wajahnya yang semula tampak cemas, seketika berubah lebih tenang ketika ibuku menghujaninya dengan pelukan "Kau datang, Eunhwa ! Terimakasih, chagi, aku sangat mencintaimu !"

"Ah, chagiya" ibuku mendesah sambil bergelantungan di leher Tuan Xi. Menjijikan ! Aku melototi mereka, dengan harapan supaya mereka cepat-cepat menyadari bahwa mereka mempunyai penonton. Tapi mereka malah saling membelai seolah dunia hanya milik berdua.

Aku ingin muntah. Kuhentakkan kaki ke dalam rumah Tuan Xi, dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa malas di depan Televisi—sofa kesukaanku kalau berkunjung kemari. Aroma ruangan yang semula harum permen karet, kini berganti menjadi aroma obat-obatan dan bau alkohol.

Kuraih dua helai tissue, lalu kuputa-putar sampai lancip dan memasukannya ke dalam kedua lubang hidungku. Iya, aku tahu ini aneh, tapi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang hidungku merupakan obat yang manjur untuk membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Eh, Sehun ?! Sejak kapan kau disini ?" Suara Tuan Xi membuyarkan lamunanku "aku tidak melihatmu tadi" sambungnya.

Aku mendengus pelan, mendorong sekaligus menerbangkan tissue-tissue tadi dengan napas yang terhembus dari hidungku. Aku berpaling ke arahnya dan memasang wajah ramah palsu ku, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan kalian" Kalau aku ingin memiliki mobil Sport, maka dia harus menikahi ibuku.

Ia pun tersenyum malu-malu, lalu menuntun kami ke arah ruang makan. Tuan Xi memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah ibu dan membisikkan sesuatu—entah apa itu, yang pasti sukses membuat ibu mengelus-elus wajah si Xi Wei Lian itu dengan mesra

Ini.

Tontonan.

Paling.

Payah.

Seumur.

Hidupku.

Aku berdeham, memainkan garpu "Ehm, jadi, Tuan Xi, bagaimana dengan anakmu ?"

"Putraku masih shock. Ia enggan berbicara dengan siapapun dan hanya terus melotot menatap langit-langit"

Kedengarannya, sebentar lagi aku akan terjebak dengan seorang ayah culun dan putranya yang sudah sinting. Hey, ingat uangnya, Sehun ! Ingat uangnya ! Uangnya ! Mobil Sport, Vegas, Columbia...

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa menemuinya ?" tanyaku sedatar mungkin.

"Kurasa tidak. Ia perlu banyak istirahat"

Mendengar itu, sontak aku melototi ibu dengan tatapan 'lantas apa gunanya aku disini, hah ?'  
Tapi ibu malah hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya"

Tuan Xi tampak mengusap-usap dagunya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Hmm..kurasa kau bisa sekedar menyapanya. Tapi kalau dia tak menggubrismu sama sekali, jangan khawatir. Bukan berarti dia membencimu, dia hanya masih shock"

Lima menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di lantai dua, mengirim pesan kepada teman-temanku dan mengumumkan bahwa aku tengah terperangkap dan memerlukan bantuan. Mereka dengan murah hati menawariku tumpangan, asal aku bisa bebas dari belenggu rumah ini.

Tapi apa aku harus tetap bertingkah konyol—membenturkan dahi di tembok, berjalan mondar-mandir kesana-kemari dan melompat-lompat kesal ? Astaga, aku terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku, ini kan bukan perang nuklir. Baiklah, Oh Sehun, kau harus bersikap tenang.

Dan sekarang, aku celingukan mencari jalan keluar.

Mungkin jendela yang di sebelah timur itu bisa...

"Siapa kau ?!" Seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin sebaya denganku, menggunakan piyama bermotif polkadot mengusap-usap tengkuknya menatapku curiga. Belum sempat aku mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia langsung melotot dan nyengir kuda.

"Hey ! Kau kan yang memberiku uang limapuluh won ?!"

"Uh-oh ?" Benar-benar canggung. Jadi ini anak Tuan Xi itu ? Orang gila yang kuberi uang limapuluh won tadi ?

Dunia sempit sekali. Mengapa dari sejuta orang di dunia ini, harus dia yang menjadi calon kakak tiriku ? Tidak masalah sih, seandainya aku tidak punya perasaan was-was bahwa koper dialah yang kuambil.

"Uhm, bagaimana dengan kartunya ?"

"Hebat ! Bisa diambil dalam waktu satu setengah jam ! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di jendela ?"

Langsung kulirik poseku sekarang, satu kaki keluar, tangan yang mencengkram kusen dan pastinya wajahku pasti sangat konyol "Kabur." Jawabku polos. Kabur pakai bilang-bilang ? "Ibu benar-benar membuatku muak" sambungku

"Jadi kau anak si Eunhwa itu ?" Ia mengangkat alis, menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung bahu, kemudian mengendikkan bahu "Dan akan menjadi adik angkatku" Adik ? Yang benar saja ?! Tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih mungil dari tubuhku. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang jauh lebih pantas di sebut adik ?

"Begitulah" aku menggaruk kepala yang sebetulnya tak gatal, bingung harus bicara apa lagi. "Dengar, hebat sekali bisa bertemu dengan calon kakak tiriku, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi dan semoga kau..." aku melirik perban di kepalanya dan gips di kakinya "...semoga kau cepat sembuh" sambungku singkat

"Jangan lewat jendela ! Aku seperti ini karena lompat dari sana !"

Aku terkekeh, "Kau..mau kabur dari rumahmu sendiri ?"

"Begitulah" jawabnya tak acuh "Lewat pintu saja"

"Itu bukan kabur namanya" aku memutar mataku jengah dan menutup kembali jendela itu. "Oh iya, mau pergi bersamaku tidak ?"

Ia seperti tercekat sebelum terbatuk-batuk hebat dan sontak menggeleng ngeri "Tidak, terimakasih"

"kenapa ? kau punya musuh ?"

"Ini hari pertamaku di sini"

"Lalu ?"

Ia terkekeh gugup. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi terdekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding "Tidak ada alasan khusus"

"Ayolah, pleaseeeeeeeee, aku mohon. Mau ya ? Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya ?" Aku memasang aegyo terbaikku yang sanggup membuat siapapun luluh. Namun, ia tersenyum saja tidak ! Ia malah menatapku jijik.

"Kau terbentur sesuatu ? Mimikmu itu aneh, tau !"

"Aku sedang memohon. Astaga, kau tidak seru sama sekali !" rengekku

"Terimakasih"

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Kenapa ia pandai sekali membuatku merasa tak berguna dan payah seperti ini ?

"Tolonglah. Aku jamin, pasti mengasyikan ! Ini pesta besar-besaran dan amat berarti bagiku. Tim football kami memenangkan pertandingan melawan anak-anak di London sana yang terkenal hebat itu !"

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

"Aku mohon. Ini penting. Aku team leadernya. Mau tidak mau aku harus datang"

Ia menatapku iba "Aku tidak bisa. Nanti aku sial"

"Hah ?!" pekikku kurang percaya. Dia takut..apa ? Sial ? Jadi dia tidak mau keluar karena takut kena sial ? Aduh, ada-ada saja ! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini, Hyung ?

"Heh, kau masih berhutang limapuluh won padaku !"

"Ooh, jadi kau tidak ikhlas membantuku, begitu ?!" Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tampak ingin mencekikku.

"Bu-bukan begitu..Tolonglah, hyung, ibuku akan mengijinkanku datang kalau kau juga ikut" Aku bersimpuh di lantai, dengan kedua tanganku yang mengatup tepat di bawah dagu

"Berapa lama kau akan berpesta ?"

"Tidak lama, hanya menginjakkan kaki" ujarku meyakinkan

Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan melirikku ragu "Asal pestanya memang menyenangkan ?"

Aku mengangguk cepat "Pasti"

=== to be countinue ===

Review please ..


	3. Summer Time Of Our Lives Part 3

**Summer Time of Our ****Lives****  
****Part 3****  
**  
Author : maha [ FREELANCE ]  
Rate : PG15  
Genre : Yaoi  
Cast :  
1. Xi Luhan  
2. Oh Sehun  
Other cast :  
1. Park Chanyeol  
2. Do Kyungsoo  
3. Kim Shin Yeong as Park Hyera (sehun's girlfriend)  
4. Lee Jungha as Caitlin Jung  
5. Xi Wei Lian (OC, as Luhan's dad)  
6. Oh Eunwha (OC, as Sehun's mom)

= Happy Reading =

Luhan's POV

Waras.

Aku harus bersikap waras.

Selama aku tinggal di Beijing, jauh sebelum insiden di rumah Wu Fan itu, aku tergolong laki-laki yang banyak disukai orang. Aku punya tiga orang mantan cantik—aku masih tidak percaya, ternyata masih ada yang mau dengan seorang bocah sepertiku dan ah, ya, banyak undangan pesta.

Jadi aku harus bersikap yang wajar-wajar saja, alih-alih gemetaran dan cemas berdiri di pojok seolah menanti detik-detik menuju ruang eksekusi. Ini kan cuma pesta, pengecut ! oh ya,aku tidak memakai gips pada kakiku. Karena memang kakiku tak apa-apa.

Kenangan-kenangan pesta di rumah Wu Fan itu menguar masuk ke kepalaku seperti air bah. Aku masih ingat, ketika aku menari gila-gilaan, minum dan berakhir teler di atas gundukan pasir akibat bagunan yang retak dengan sebuah palu dalam genggamanku. Menyedihkan.

Calon adik tiriku langsung meninggalkanku begitu melihat teman-temannya yang menghambur ke arahnya. Kami sampai di Daegwang-godeunghaggyo, salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Tampak banyak kerumunan tengah mengobrol dan mengelilingi api unggun di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

Aku mengekori calon adikku yang tengah sibuk menyalami banyak orang dan saling menepuk bahu.

"Whoah, Sehun ! Apa kabar ?" "Hey, Sehun ! Selamat ya, atas keberhasilan tim mu !" "Sehun, what's up ?!"

Jadi nama calon adikku itu Sehun ? Tidak buruk

Calon adik tiriku yang sekarang, 180 derajat berbeda dengan calon adik tiriku yang memohon-mohon di rumah tadi. Bocah malang itu sudah lenyap, dan kini tergantikan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang liar, tertawa dalam berbagai suasana dan gemar menggoda gadis.

Lagu Jay Sean-2012 mengalun keras dan murid-murid mulai berdansa di aula. Jujur, lagu ini membuatku ingin sekali menari. Tapi mengingat tempat ini cukup sempit, ditambah lagi aku yang masih phobia, aku hanya menepi ke pinggir, memperhatikan calon adik tiriku yang menaiki sebuah meja, mengangkat segelas bir dan bersulang dengan seorang gadis berambut di cat cokelat kepirangan yang sedari tadi bergelantungan di lengannya.

Sehun memberi isyarat kepada seorang DJ untuk mengehentikan musiknya untuk sementara waktu. Semua kepala berpaling ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar, seolah calon adik tiriku itu telah berhasil memenangkan perang di Timur Tengah.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita bersulang untuk kemenangan kita !" dan semua orang bersorak menyerukan kata 'wo-hoo!' sambil mengangkat segelas bir dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku sangat berterimakasih atas semua dukungan kalian. Aku sangat senang memangkas habis pertahanan pacar Caitlin dan teman-temannya itu di London sana !" Ia mengedipkan mata ke seberang. Aku berjinjit, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang bernama 'Caitlin' itu. Terlalu ramai dan berisik. "Sorry, Caitlin, pacarmu itu memang hebat, tapi pemain belakangnya benar-benar payah !"

Ternyata gadis dengan balutan mini dress biru gelap dan tengah duduk di atas meja billiard itu yang namanya Caitlin. Gadis itu berhidung mancung, dan sempat kulihat bibir mungilnya menggumamkan kata 'he's not my boyriend, dude !' setelah mendengar pidato Sehun tadi.

"Ayo berpesta sampai pagi, kawan-kawaaaaan !" Ia bersorak kembali sebelum meneguk segelas bir dn akhirnya menggeleng kecil, merasakan sensasi berdebar-debar khas bir itu.

Tapi tadi apa katanya ? Sampai pagi ?! Mana mungkin aku bisa mematung di sini sampai pagi ?! Dan terlebih, kaki kiriku yang seberat besi – karena masih sedikit sakit - tidak akan sanggup menginjak gas dan rem dengan sempurna. Bisa saja aku akan berakhir di dalam peti mati jika aku sampai pulang sendiri. Taksi, bus, kendaraan umum ? Ya, tapi aku harus berjalan sendirian dalam keadaan gelap gulita karena halte berada sekitar sekilo dari sekolah ini. Dan tentu menakutkan. Lagipula ini hari pertamaku disini dan juga tidak ada yang tahu, kan, seberengsek apa bajingan-bajingan di kota ini ?

Aku menaiki kursi dan melambai-lambaikan tanganku , membuat semua mata tertuju padaku dan tentu saja termasuk Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan gadis tadi. Ia mengernyit padaku. Matanya seperti menembakkan laser.

"Apa maumu..siapa kau ?" ujarnya agak terhuyung menghampiriku. Mana mungkin dia bisa lu—oke, seingatku, kami memang belum sempat berkenalan.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan. Aku tidak mau berada disini sampai pagi. Kau harus mengantarku pulang !" pintaku cepat.

Terdengar sorak sorai dari banyak murid yang hadir

Ia menyikut lenganku "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Aku hanya memastikan aku pulang sekarang dan kau mengemudi mengantarku !" Ujarku dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf dari yang sebelumnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Aku akan mengantarmu dini hari"

"Aku tidak mau pulang dini hari ! Leherku serasa mau patah, tau ! Teganya kau, mabuk-mabukkan sementara aku asam urat di bar ?!"

Ia tampak mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi dan menarikku turun. Ia mendesis dengan gigi-giginya yang terkatup rapat "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang jauh-jauh dariku dan jangan mempermalukanku, paham ?"

Dengan kasarnya ia mendorongku, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya kembali menghilang tertelan kerumunan orang, sementara aku belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun, apalagi menendangnya ! Aku merasa tertipu. Aku menyambar segelas wine dan meneguknya. Rasa panas yang menjalar di tenggorokanku membuatku terbatuk-batuk.

Tampak Sehun tengah mengayun-ayunkan kemejanya sambil bergoyang-goyang ria

Gila !

Ternyata kesialan telah merembesi keluargaku, bukan hanya aku seorang.

Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan saudara seperti, entahlah, mungkin Jace Wayland seperti di buku City of Bones ? Sosok yang mengagumkan dan waras, tentunya.

Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Caitlin menghampiriku tepat ketika aku meneguk gelas keempat. Matanya tampak menatap ragu gelas-gelas yang bertebaran. Ia menatapku, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang bergelantungan layaknya seorang pole dancer di tiang aula, dan kembali menatapku.

"Kakakmu gila"

"Dia bukan kakakku, tapi adikku—lebih tepatnya calon adikku. Ayahku berencana menikahi ibunya, Eunhwa"

"Adik ? Yang benar saja ? Lihat, kau bahkan terlihat dua tahun lebih muda darinya !" ujarnya menatapku tak percaya. Sudah kuduga, akan begini jadinya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu "entah aku yang awet muda, atau dia yang mengalami penuaan dini"

"Jadi kau setuju ?" tanya Caitlin lagi

"Setuju apa ?"

"Pernikahan ayahmu dan ibunya Sehun ! Aissh ! Jadi kau setuju, ya ?"

Aku meneguk gelas kelima, mengusap bibirku kemudian tersenyum sinis "Jangan bodoh. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai aku membombardir acara pernikahan mereka"

Caitlin terkekeh. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya di hadapanku lalu berbisik lirih, "Lihat ke sekelilingmu" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Semuanya tampak terkendali dan normal-normal saja.

"Kenapa ?"

Caitlin mendengus jengah dan membalikkan badanku ke arah segerombolan gadis yang sontak buru-buru membalikkan badan ketika tertangkap basah tengah menatap kami terang-terangan.  
"Mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan..entahlah, tatapan gadis kepada seorang pria"

"Hah ?"

"Maksudku—lihat, kau terlihat begitu lemah dan polos. Mereka bertaruh kau takkan kuat minum lebih dari tiga gelas. Tapi kini, kau sudah minum lima gelas. Nampaknya, sekarang mereka menganggapmu berbeda. Cuma itu" ujarnya sabar.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan berucap pelan "Kau tahu, aku rasa kau adalah tipe pria yang belum pernah kutemukan sebelumnya ! Kau..itu berbeda"

Caitlin menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat gelasnya ke arah bibir, tepat ketika aku mulai menatapnya curiga "Ini bukan ajakan kencan, oke ? aku lesbian"

Sesaat aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Semula, aku mengira beberapa detik berikutnya ia akan terbahak dan berkata 'bercanda, bodoh ! mana mungkin aku lesbian ?' tapi kenyataannya tidak. Raut wajahnya benar-benar serius.

Karena tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah gadis-gadis tadi dan menatap gelas keenam yang tengah kugenggam "Aku kuat minum dua puluh gelas"

Caitlin merebut gelas itu dari tanganku, namun aku tetap mencengkramnya sampai sebagian isinya tumpah "Kau mau mati, hah ?!"

"Memangnya aku selemah itu ? Dengar, aku ini laki-laki tau !"

Aku mengibaskan tangan tak sabar dan menaiki sebuah meja berselimutkan sehelai kain putih yang ternodai bumbu makanan. Aku celingukan mencari Sehun. Dan sampai akhirnya, aku mendapatinya sedang...push-up ? Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan ?!

"Oh Sehuuuunn !" Tanganku membentuk corong dan menempelkannya di sekeliling mulutku sambil memekik.

Hening total.

DJ berhenti memainkan musiknya.

Murid-murid yang hadir berhenti berdansa dan semua kepala menoleh ke arahku. Seperti tadi.

Tampak Sehun celingukan beberapa kali, dan terkikik tanpa sebab yang logis bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang terhuyung-huyung menuju ke arah bar.

"Kan...sudah kubilang...hik..kau..jangan..hik..mempermalukanku. .hik !" Sehun yang tampaknya sudah mabuk berat, menarikku turun dengan tenanga seorang bayi yang baru lahir kemarin. Aku mendorongnya sampai terbanting.

"Chagiyaa !" pekik seorang gadis yang entah siapa—yang pasti bukan Caitlin, ketika melihat Sehun terbanting setelah kudorong tadi.

"Kau terluka ?" Seingatku, gadis itulah yang tadi bersama Sehun. Mungkin saja, dia pacar Sehun. Kurang lebih begitu kelihatannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyera, hik..sungguh" rintih Sehun pada gadis itu—yang sepertinya bernama Hyera

Aku menatap gerombolan gadis yang bertaruh tadi, dan melototi mereka, "Kalian, yang mengira aku adalah lelaki lemah yang tidak kuat minum, akan kubuktikan pada kalian, kalau aku tak se lembek yang kalian pikir !" kemudian aku menunjuk Sehun, "Dan kau ! Jika aku berhasil minum dua puluh gelas, kau harus mengantarku pulang ! Tepat pukul sepuluh"

Sontak semua mata langsung menatap jam dinding. Jam sepuluh berkisar sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

"Hik..hik...kau tidak mungkin...hik... bertahan sampai di gelas ke sebelas...hik..kau akan...hik...mati dan..hik" Wajah Sehun muram seketika. Muram yang dibuat-buat—tahu, kan maksudku ? "aku tidak punya..hik..kakak lagi"

"Akan kubuktikkan !" sahutku keras kepala. Aku meraih dua gelas wine dan meneguk keduanya sekaligus. Cegukan, terhuyung-huyung sebentar, sampai-sampai Caitlin mau tak mau harus kewalahan memegangi lenganku. Aku menyentakkan tangan dan meraih dua gelas lain yang baru saja disodorkan oleh dua orang anak kembar, "Dua puluh gelas untuk pulang pukul sepuluh !"

"Kau...hik..serius, hah ?" Sehun menatapku dengan mata mabuknya "Tapi...hik..aku sudah mabuk..hik..berat"

"Kita bisa pulang naik taksi !"

Caitlin menarikku hingga tubuhku berbalik menghadapnya "Supirku bisa mengantarmu, Luhan"

Aku menggeleng dan mengancungkan jari telunjukku ke arah Sehun yang tampak memegangi dadanya selayaknya seorang pengidap penyakit jantung koroner. Ia benar-benar tampak kacau "Dia—Sehun yang harus bertanggung jawab ! Dia bilang, hanya sekedar menjejakkan kaki di pesta, lalu pulang ! Pokoknya tidak ada kalimat 'berpesta sampai pagi' titik !"

Sehun akhirnya ikut berdiri di atas meja di sebelahku dan meraih segelas wine "Aku..hik..sudah minum..hik...sepuluh gelas..hik..ayo..minum sampai dua puluh gelas...hik..kalau aku..hik...menang..hik..kita pulang dini hari..hik"

Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Gelas demi gelas kuraup dan tampaknya Sehun mulai fokus dan meraih gelas demi gelas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Orang-orang menyemangati kami

Caitlin tampaknya kurang setuju akan tingkah kami ini, tapi, toh, dia juga ikut-ikutan minum. Pokoknya aku harus pulang ! Bagaimanapun caranya ! Aku tak pernah lebih merasa salah tempat dari sekarang.

-next day-

Sehun's POV

Semestinya sinar matahari pagi yang biasa menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendelalah yang membangunkanku, bukannya gumaman beberapa orang, yang entah siapa gerangan. Ini, kan, suite, bukan taman bermain. Kenapa ribut sekali ?

Aku mengucek kedua mataku. Kasur yang terasa keras dan bantal yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu jati inilah yang membuat tidurku tak terasa nyenyak sama sekali.

"Pagi, kawan ! Hihihihi !" Baru saja bangun, aku sudah dikagetkan oleh seorang pria paruh baya berjanggut sekitar empat puluh sentimeter yang menguap lebar dan cekikikan tanpa alasan yang jelas di hadapanku. Ia duduk bersila dan menatapku penuh minat.

Aku pasti bermimpi ! Seharusnya tak ada seorangpun yang tidur satu ranjang denganku. Apalagi seorang pria yang nampaknya tidak mengenal istilah 'gunting' ini.

Aku mengerjap mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitar dan akhirnya ternganga sendiri. Dua buah ranjang sederhana, dua buah jendela di depan dan di sebelah timur, satu kamar mandi dan sebuah poster The Beatles di atas sebuah TV model kuno.

Dimana aku ?

Aku melompat dari ranjang dan bergegas membuka pintu. Di luar, banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor. Ada yang mencakar-cakar tembok atau bahkan berguling-gulingan di lantai layaknya seorang bayi padahal sebagian besar dari mereka sudah berumur setengah abad ! Ada apa dengan mereka semua ? Jangan-jangan..

Aku membanting pintu. Jantungku berpacu cepat, sementara otakku mulai bekerja, memproses keadaan. Jangan bilang aku sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa !

Mustahil. Lucu sekali. Seorang Oh Sehun berada di rumah sakit jiwa ? Yang benar saja ! Ini pasti hanya pengaruh alkohol yang membuat mataku kurang fokus dan berhalusinasi.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Aku membuka pintu itu kembali dan melongok. Seorang gadis berambut mencuat liar menjerit dengan kedua tangannya yang menggapai-gapai mencoba meraihku. Aku membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya dan menahan gedorannya dengan punggungku. Beberapa perawat tampak mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku bukan Jongdae, melainkan hanya penghuni baru. Kemudian suara-suara itu pun menghilang.

Tidak mungkin. Hidupku tak seperti ini. Hidupku berjalan normal. Aku mengubrak-abrik ranjang yang semalam kutiduri, mencari ponselku yang tak kutemukan sema sekali.

Apa yang terjadi ?

Aku memijat pelipis dan berusaha untuk fokus. Fokus, Oh Sehun ! Ini pasti hanya mimpi dan kau tengah terjebak di dalamnya. Bukan begini kehidupanmu. Kau pasti berada di mimpi orang lain. Mungkin kisah mu tak jauh beda dengan Dorothy.

Jelas berbeda. Dorothy di negeri dongeng sementara aku di rumah sakit jiwa

Jelas beda !

Semakin keras kepalaku dipaksa untuk berpikir, semakin menjadi-jadi nyeri yang kurasakan. Mengerikan sekali. Siapa kira-kira yang paham dengan situasi seperti—

Ibu ! Ya, ibuku pasti bisa membantu.

Tapi, walaupun ibu satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini, aku kurang yakin ia paham situasi seperti sekarang ini. Dia, kan, tidak ikut mabuk denganku.

Kalau begitu siapa ? Chanyeol ? Kyungsoo ?

Aku mengernyit. Bayangan seorang lelaki berpiyama polkadot yang berjoget ria di aula itu menyusupi kepalaku. Luhan ! Aku yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah seorang wanita berseragam serba putih "Permisi, Nyonya, aku ingin bertanya...kenapa aku bisa berada di sini ?"

Wanita berperawakan pendek itu pun menatapku dari balik kacamatanya "Karena kau butuh bantuan, anak muda"

"Tidak ! Aku tidak butuh bantuan. Aku tidak sakit, oke ? Aku masih waras ! Dan satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah keluar dari rumah sakit ini !"

"Beristirahatlah kembali. Nanti akan kuberikan obat untuk menenangkan jiwa dan pikiranmu"

"Aku tidak butuh obat ! Aku harus keluar dari sini ! Apakah kau tak mendengarkanku, hah ?! Aku. Tidak. Gila"

Wanita itu bersedekap dan menatapku layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya karena mengompol di ruang tamu "Itu yang selalu dikatakan setiap pasien. Beristirahatlah"

"Sial ! Aku masih waras ! Ada apa dengan telingamu ? Aku tahu siapa presiden Amerika Serikat, Barack Obama ! Aku tahu ibukota Korea Selatan adalah Seoul ! Aku tahu benua Eropa memiliki empat musim ! Aku tahu satu tambah satu sama dengan dua ! Aku tahu ayam hanya punya dua kaki ! Aku tahu matahari terbit di timur kemudian tenggelam di barat dan aku tahu aku ini normal !"

Hening

Sorot matanya berubah

Aku sempat menghembuskan napas lega ketika kukira ia akhirnya paham juga. Tapi kenyataannya, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dan segera menyuntikkan cairan kuning aneh ke lenganku.

Efeknya cepat sekali.

Jantungku yang sebelumnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, kini mulai berdetak stabil. Dua orang perawat lainnya dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku yang terhuyung-huyung hampir jatuh. Mataku terasa amat berat.

Semuanya mulai tampak buram, dan tanpa kusadari seorang lelaki menghampiriku dan menampar pipiku berkali-kali

"Sehun !" Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku "Kau kenapa ? Disini, kan, menyenangkan !"

Luhan. Itu suara Luhan hyung. Calon kakak tiriku. Lelaki yang semalam mengajakku bertaruh minum dua puluh gelas wine. Lelaki berpiama polkadot yang bergulingan di aspal.

Lelaki yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa itu menyenangkan

Aku tidak peduli tentang mobil Sport lagi. Aku berkecukupan tinggal di suite. Aku tak membutuhkan kiriman uang lagi. Satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan yaitu keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini dan menjauhkan ibu dari—

Semuanya gelap, dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

-hours later-

Luhan's POV

"Jadi kalian sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian semalam ?"

Wanita yang benar-benar ber aura mengintimidasi. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang ikal, mata bulat tajam dan bibirnya yang tipis, ia tampak berkelas dan mengerikan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tak heran, jika orang gila manapun akan semakin gila setelah berkonsultasi dengannya.

Aku menatap kerutan di mata dan dahinya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tipe wanita yang jarang tersenyum. Posisi duduknya saja sudah mencerminkan penghasilannya per bulan.

Wanita itu berdeham dan menatap kami tanpa ekspresi, menunggu jawaban kami. Aku melirik Sehun yang kepalanya tertunduk menatap garis tangannya. Tampaknya pikirannya terpecah dan tengah merutuki entah siapa dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Semuanya samar-samar. Pokoknya terakhir kali aku ingat aku menendang bokong Oh Sehun"

Sehun menoleh cepat dan mengangkat alis "Kau...apa ?"

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan..bukan apa-apa" Terkadang sulit menghentikan kata-kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku melirik Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan tampaknya ia sudah kembali ke dunia khayalannya, sedangkan wanita tadi tak menggubrisku sama sekali. Ia hanya mengerjap dan mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

"Kau meminum dua puluh gelas wine, anak muda. Kau tahu, itu sangat berbahaya ! Apakah kau sedang ada masalah atau dalam keadaan tertekan ?"

"Ya ! Aku sangat tertekan sampai-sampai aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mati ! Hidupku benar-benar payah. Dan coba tebak apa yang aneh ? Semenjak aku datang ke tempat ini, aku merasa lebih...rileks"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuh dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat yang memasang mimik tersiksa. Pandangannya kosong.

"Sepertinya kau juga frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Memang agak sulit awalnya, tapi kami akan berusaha melakukan terapi dan memastikan keadaan mental kalian akan lebih baik lagi"

Sehun tak bereaksi.

"Terimakasih" aku tersenyum. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali aku mencium wanita itu. Senang sekali mendengar ia akan segera mengobati mentalku yang bermasalah ini.

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali "Jadi aku bisa keluar, kan ?" Ah, kuyakin jiwanya sudah kembali ke dalam raganya.

"Tentu saja bisa, Oh Sehun"

Matanya bersinar-sinar "Terimakasih ! Kau dengar itu, hyung ?" Sehun menyikut sikuku keras.

"Ya, setelah menjalani beberapa pengobatan, ya, kan, suster ?"

"Betul sekali"

Senyum sehun runtuh seketika dan melotot ke arah kami berdua "Apa ?! Aku normal ! Aku tidak tertekan, apalagi sakit ! Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Se-ka-rang !"

Wanita itu hanya mengedip. Sehun berpaling ke arahku dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku "Luhan hyung ! Jangan diam, saja ! Bayangkan apa kata orang kalau sampai mereka tahu kalau kita mendekam disini !"

"Aku tak kenal siapapun. Jadi untuk apa aku peduli ?"

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengusap wajah, "Dengar, hyung, kita hanya membuang-buang watu disini. Kita berdua normal, oke ? Jadi jelaskan padanya bahwa kita harus di-be-bas-kan ! Ayolah.."

"Aku ingin berobat ! Aku tertekan ! Aku tidak normal !"

Sehun merapatkan bibirnya sampai tinggal berupa garis tipis dan mengguncang-guncangkan lengan wanita itu "Tolong. Dia saja yang berobat. Bebaskan aku ! Aku tidak gila ! Justru dengan tinggal disini aku bisa gila. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai aku menghisap dot dan bergulingan di lantai ! Tolonglah..."

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamar sebelum melakukan sesi penenangan jiwa. Setelah itu, kalian bisa menghubungi orang tua kalian untuk meminta dukungan. Jam besuk di mulai dua jam dari sekarang.."

"Kau tuli ?!" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia nampak seperti ingin mencekik wanita itu. Aku mencegatnya, namun ia menepis tanganku begitu saja.

"Jangan sentuh aku, hyung ! Aku kesal padamu !"

"Tenanglah, Sehun ! Tidak akan seburuk itu, kok"

Oh Sehun membanting pintu dan melangkah dengan marah menyusuri koridor. Sesekali ia meninju dinding, mengusap-usap kepalanya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kembali meninju dinding lagi.

"Sehun !"

Heran. Justru dengan sikapnya seperti itu, ia malah semakin di cap stress.

"Jangan bicara padaku lagi ! Pura-pura belum kenal saja !" Pekiknya kesal.

Adik yang payah.

-few times later-

Sehun's POV

Katakan padaku, keadaannya tidak akan lebih buruk lagi.

Empat pasang menatapku sambil nyengir kuda. Kini, aku tengah berada di sesi 'penenangan jiwa' bersama empat orang pria yang sepertinya tidak terlalu sinting dan masih bisa bermain kartu Uno. Waktu 'penenangan jiwa' ini ternyata merupakan waktu dimana kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita sukai untuk menenangkan diri.

Ada banyak permainan, buku bacaan, ayunan, bola basket, dan sebagainya. Benar-benar bukan gayaku. Yang menjadi gayaku itu, bermain sky, diving, parkour, panjat tebing, ice skating dan melakukan hal yang mendebar-debarkan. Maksudku, jenis debaran yang akan kau rasakan ketika melayang di langit California, ketika kau memanjat pegunungan Himalaya dan menyelam di lautan hangat Raja Ampat.

"aku menang !" kata si botak

"Tidak, Park Hoon ! Aku yang menang ! Lihat, warna kartuku sama semuanya !"

Park Hoon mengernyit kesal "Aku yang menang, Hanseok ! Kartuku warna-warni !"

"Bukan begitu cara mainnya !" Hanseok menghentakkan kaki. Belum sempat ku melerai, atau bahkan menarik napas selanjutnya, satu pukulan sudah mendarat di atas kepala Park Hoon dan akhirnya Park Hoon mulai menangis bergulingan di lantai dan memanggil perawat.

Aku berlari diantara orang gila lainnya yang ikut-ikutan merengek dan bergulingan di lantai, menyusuri koridor panjang menuju telepon umum.

Aku perlu bicara. Aku perlu bicara dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang waras tentunya. Kuangkat gagang telepon itu dan segera menekan nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

"Halo ?"

"Chanyeol ! Ini aku, Oh Sehun !"

"Sehun !" serunya gembira "Bagaimana Bali ?"

"Bali ?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh ! Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam ? Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong soal semalam, itu malam terhebat dalam hidupku !"

"Dengar, Chanyeol, kau harus membantuku. Ini urusan hidup-matiku, jadi—"

"Hidup-mati apa ?!" Potongnya. Ia terbahak dan membuatku semakin kesal. "Kita bersenang-senang kemarin ! Ya ampun, tingkah konyolmu di atap, menggelikan. Dan adikmu itu, dia benar-benar keren ! Siapa namanya ? Luhan ? Lohan ?" sambungnya lagi

"Luhan—uh, bukan adik, tapi kakakku. Memang apa yang kulakukan di atap kemarin ?"

"Lalu kau terjun ke danau ! Gila ! Kau berakrobat, berenang dan telanjang !"

Apa ?!

"Untung hanya ada aku, Luhan, Caitlin dan Kyungsoo. Astaga ! Bagaimana urusanmu ditangkapnya ?" ujar Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau ocehkan ?"

Seorang pria tua mengesot ke arahku dan bergumam dalam bahasa yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti dan tertawa tidak jelas. Aku menggoyangkan kaki dan mengibaskan tangan, mengusir.

"Suara apa itu, Sehun ?" Bisa kubayangkan Chanyeol menekan ponselnya ke telinganya yang tak jauh beda dengan telinga seekor serigala itu.

"Kambing mengembik—jadi, Chanyeol, sampai dimana kita tadi ?"

"Serius. Suaranya mirip erangan kakekku ketika mau buang air. Kau dimana ? Kau di Bali, kan ? Kau bebas dari penangkapan itu, kan ? Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu, aku tak punya pilihan"

Apa sebenarnya yang ia bicarakan ? Dan kakek ini ? Apa yang ia inginkan dariku ? Aku menyuruhnya diam, bahkan sampai memperagakan cara menutup mulut, tapi ia malah tetap merintih, mengerang dan tertawa sendiri.

"Sehun, kau masih disana ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sekian menit aku menghiraukan kakek tadi

"Ah ? ya"

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kau di Bali, kan ?" tanya Chanyeol waspada

"I-iya, tentu saja aku di Bali ! Aku di hotel bintang lima, yang di dekat pantai itu, kau tahu, kan ? Bahkan aku sedang mandi air panas"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Tapi tadi kau bilang ada kambing mengembik"

"Ng...itu cuma kiasan" Karena kakek-kakek itu terus menerus menempel padaku, aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku kebelet pipis dan harus segera menutup telepon.

Kebohongan yang amat payah.

"Pergi sana, hush !" Aku menyentakan kaki dan berlari sekuat tenaga ketika kakek itu merangkak mengejarku. Aku berlari tanpa berbalik secepat-cepatnya menembus lorong demi lorong sampai pada akhirnya seorang perawat mencegatku

"Berlarian seperti tadi mencurigakan, tau"

Aku memutar mata

"Ibumu menunggu di lantai lima. Mari saya antar" Kata perawat itu menuntutku. Aku masih shock oleh tingkah kakek-kakek tadi, sehingga butuh beberapa waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa—horee ! Ibu akhirnya datang juga.

"Sehun.." Ibu memelukku erat. Matanya sembab, pasti ia menangisiku sepanjang malam, "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

-skip-

"Ibu tidak bisa membayangkan" Karena tidak punya pilihan, aku duduk di depan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan rubiknya. Ia tampak sehat, ceria, dan lebih . . . entahlah, lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Tidak perlu tahu aku seperti apa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana" Tuan Xi tampak lusuh dan letih, "Kalian benar-benar membuatku shock"

"Ayah, kami mabuk. Aku kan sudah bilang" Luhan memutar matanya, dan kembali fokus memainkan rubiknya.

"Ayah tahu. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak minm-minum lagi, apa lagi setelah insiden di—"

"Iya, aku tahu, ayah !" potong Luhan tajam.

Tuan Xi menghembuskan napas dramatis "Kalian tidak ingat, tingkah kalian yang membuat kalian mendekam di tempat mengerikan ini ?" Tuan Xi mengeluarkan sebuah kamera DSLR, dan sempat memencet beberapa tombol sebelum memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada kami.

Disana, ada aku yang menari di pinggir jalan.

Dalam keadaan telanjang.

Tentu saja 'itu' disensor. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap merasa malu dan tidak sanggup bernapas. Aku merebut kamera itu dan melototi Luhan yang mengulum bibirnya sampai hanya berupa garis tipis. Kuhargai usahanya untuk tidak cekikikan atau bahkan terbahak sampai bergulingan di lantai.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu"

"Tidak perlu ?" pekikku, sampai-sampai semua kepala menoleh ke arahku. Ibu menepuk-nepuk punggungku, menenangkan. "Tuan Xi, reputasiku hancur ! Kau lihat sendiri, kan, aku bergoyang di jalanan tanpa busana ! Kau mau aku bagaimana, duduk tenang dan memasangnya di pigura ?!"

"Sehun !" hardik ibu

Tuan Xi mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kamera tersebut dari tanganku yang gemetar "Sudahlah, hanya kita berempat yang tahu. Dan Luhan, ini kau"

Foto itu menampilkan Luhan memanjat sebuah tiang bendera dan berpose layaknya seorang model Victoria Secret. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah seandainya ia memakai piyamanya. Ia hanya memakai celana dalam.

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memainkan rubiknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan selama ayahnya berpidato dan tampak tidak ada perubahan pada raut wajahnya.

Apakah dia punya rasa 'malu' ? Apakah dia selalu menganggap dunia ini menyenangkan sehingga mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa dia malah tampak lebih bugar ?

"Kami sudah mengurus semuanya dan kalian boleh keluar besok" Tuan Xi mengakhiri pidato panjangnya yang bertemakan 'tidak-ada-lagi-alkohol-paham-?'

"Tapi kalian harus menjalani beberapa aktivitas di liburan musim panas ini. Semacam kegiatan sosial untuk membuktikkan kalau kalian ini waras dan sudah berubah menjadi anak yang baik" Tuan Xi mengeluarkan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tebal dari kopernya, yang membuat kami semua mencondongkan tubuh untuk ikut mengamati.

"Sepertinya menarik !" ujar Luhan gembira. Walaupun aku setengah sadar, tapi aku cukup yakin kalau ia memang sengaja menendang tulang keringku. Ia bahkan mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Sorot semangat yang menyinari matanya itu membuatku ngeri.

Luhan menatapku sambil mengangkat alis, seolah menungguku mengatakan 'Wah, asyik sekali ! Aku tidak sabar sampai hari itu tiba' tapi aku tak bisa.

Bagaimana bisa aku menganggap membacakan cerita untuk pemula, menjadi penjaga kolam renang di sebuah panti jompo, dan menjadi petugas sementara di salah satu Sea World di Korea itu menyenangkan ?

Bagaimana bisa hidupku berubah 180 derajat menuju kemunduran seperti ini ?

Bagaimana bisa hidupku yang gemilang hancur berkeping-keping di depan mataku dan terjebak di dalam 'kehidupan-tanpa-tujuan' ?

Jadi.

Mulai detik ini.

Aku benci hidupku. 

= To Be Countinue =

Huwee… gomawo buat semua reviews yang para readers berikan. Setelah ini mungkin lebih lama updatenya. Jadi sabar ne? tetap dukung author .. *bow


	4. Summer Time of Our Lives Part 4

Author : maha

Rate : PG15

Genre : Yaoi-Romance-Brothership

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other cast :

Park Chanyeol

Do KyungSoo

Lee Jungha as Caitlin Jung

Xi Wei Lian (OC) ; Luhan's dad

Oh Eunhwa (OC) ; Sehun's mum

Kim Shin Yeong as Park Hyera ; sehun's girlfriend

== Happy Reading ==

Luhan's POV

Tampak tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan sebuah hotel dan sangat luas. Gedungnya tinggi, besar dan bertingkat sepuluh. Terhampar luas sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang di sekelilingnya, sebuah kolam renang besar, sebuah lapangan golf, sebuah arena pacuan kuda dan taman bunga yang tidak terlalu luas.

Disinilah kami, di salah satu panti jompo di Seoul.

Semua manula tampak bahagia, dan aku pun turut senang. Pikiranku melayang, membayangkan kehidupanku enam puluh tahun mendatang—rambutku putih dan janggut di sekeliling daguku, menunggangi seekor kuda cokelat yang akan kuberi nama Tao. Teganya diriku. Tao itu nama sahabatku Hahahaha..

"Astaga" Sehun menarik tubuhku dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggungku.

Belum sempat aku bertanya, apakah jiwanya masih mengalami gangguan, tiba-tiba aku menangkap sosok Caitlin yang tengah berlari menghampiriku dan melambai

"Apakah dia kemari ?" bisik Sehun di belakangku. Aku mengangguk gugup. Sejauh ini, teman-teman Sehun mengira bahwa ia tengah berada di Bali—bersenang-senang dan menikmati masa muda, bukannya dipaksa membacakan dongeng untuk para manula.

Kenapa Caitlin bisa berada disini ? Apa kata orang, kalau teman-teman Sehun tahu yang sebenarnya ? Aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Sial ! Usir dia, Luhan !" pinta Sehun enteng seolah menyuruhku mengusir seekor kecoak.

"Tapi bagaimana car—hai, Caitlin !"

"Hai, Luhan !" Mulut Caitlin sedikit ternganga ketika menemukan dua tangan yang hinggap di atas bahuku. Ia menatapku curiga, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengintip Sehun yang menungging, bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Oh Sehun ?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan bergumam tanpa suara, 'Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana' dan Sehun pun mengangguk samar.

"Eh ? Hmm..bukan apa-apa, hanya suatu gerakan senam. Kau tidak tahu, ya, Cait, soal gerakan itu ?"

Caitlin mengendikkan bahu, "Aku rasa tidak ada gerakan senam yang menungging seperti itu" sahutnya mantap. Sorot matanya memancarkan kecerdasan. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia tidak semudah itu untuk dibodoh-bodohi.

"Itu ciptaanku sendiri" ujar Sehun lemah

"Kalian berdua sedang apa disini ?"

"Menengok kakek" jawab Sehun cepat

"Bagaimana Bali ?"

"Keren. Ada pantai, sawah..begitulah"

Caitlin mengangkat alis lalu berpaling ke arahku. Apakah aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu ? Seperti apa ? Aku belum pernah pergi ke Bali !

"Benar ! Pantainya keren ! Tari-tarian, tempat-tempat sakral, makanan pedas.. dan, ah, ya, ritual pembakaran mayat..."

Sehun membekap mulutku dan nyengir kuda pada Caitlin "Ngomong-ngomong, senang bertemu denganmu, Caitlin, sampai jumpa !"

Kami bergegas menyusuri lorong berkarpet merah dan bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki berseragam serba putih tersenyum ke arah kami. Yang satu berkepala plontos, dan yang satunya lagi berkepala oval dan memakai behel.

"sudah siap dengan kegiatan sosialnya ?"

Sehun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Rahangnya mengetat dan rona merah menjalari tulang pipinya. Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, aku mendapati Caitlin yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding, menatapku geli dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika menangkap basah aku mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Ya ampun.

Apakah seorang gadis lesbian masih bergenit ria pada lelaki ?

Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat Caitlin, otakku otomatis membayangkan dirinya berada di atas ranjang bersama seorang model Victoria Secret dan saling membelai satu sama lain. Dan karena ia masih disini, aku jadi memikirkannya lagi.

"... terlalu mudah. Kalian ditugaskan mengajari manula berenang"

"Apa ?!" raung Sehun seram

Kedua lelaki tadi menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat dan saling menatap. Raut wajah mereka pucat. Mereka pasti tidak akan mengira akan remaja labil dan manja seperti Sehun. Aku terima-terima saja, lagi pula akan sesusah apa ?

"Kalian ditugaskan mengajari manula berenang di kolam sedalam dua setengah meter. Mengajarinya gaya katak, dan menolong manula yang tenggelam ataupun mengalami kesulitan" ujar si kepala plontos setelah jeda panjang selama beberapa saat.

Krik..

Krik...

Krik..

"Luhan hyung, tampar aku"

"Apa ?!"

"Aku bilang tampar aku sek—aww ! Kenapa kau menamparku ?" Aku menampar Sehun

"Salah sendiri ! Tadi, kan, kau yang minta ! Sekarang baru aku tanya, kenapa kau memintaku menamparmu ?"

"Tidak, hanya memastikan kalau ini semua hanya mimpi"

"Tapi kenyataannya kan tidak"

-skip-

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami tiba di sebuah kolam renang yang sangat luas, bahkan ukurannya hampir setengah lapangan bola. Terdapat beragam jenis perosotan di sekelilingnya, dan di pojok, terdapat kolam air hangat yang hanya muat untuk tiga sampai lima orang.

Sehun masih belum juga berhenti menggerutu. Terlebih ada Caitlin yang sedari tadi mengekori kami. Caitlin sudah tahu kalau Sehun berbohong dan itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin jengkel.

Sementara Sehun tengah melakukan pemanasan kecil, aku duduk dan memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Sehun yang memberiku uang lima puluh won sudah lenyap. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang memiliki sorot percaya diri dan binar kehidupan yang memancar dalam dirinya, dan Sehun yang menularkan senyumnya padaku di hari pertama kami berjumpa.

Aku merindukan Sehun yang dulu.

Sehun yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang baru saja tertimpa musibah. Wajahnya terus menggelap dan tak bersemangat. Binar kehidupannya meredup. Sorot matanya selalu saja memancarkan penderitaan.

Entahlah, aku ingin mengembalikan Sehun seperti dulu lagi. Tapi bagaimana caranya ? Hidupku sendiri masih bermasalah !

"Luhan.." Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Caitlin tengah duduk di sampingku. Tatapannya lurus ke depan "Kalian tertangkap, kan, malam itu ?"

"Hah ?"

Caitlin menatapku kurang sabar "Malam itu ! Malam, ketika kita mabuk berat"

"Aku tidak ingat soal malam itu, Cait" Aku bersedekap dan memandangi manula yang berseliweran. Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menceburkan kaki ke dalam kolam. Hanya dua manula pria yang berenang dan tengah berlatih menggerakkan kaki gaya katak di bawah komando Sehun.

"Kita berempat mabuk. Kau, aku, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingat lagi siapa pencetusnya, tapi yang jelas, kita sepakat untuk mencoba hal paling ekstrim dan mengabadikannya dalam foto" Caitlin menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Yang pertama, Chanyeol. Dia memanjat menara telepon yang tinggi hanya dengan pakaian dalam. Pakaiannya ia tanggalkan di atas sana dan berpose bak seorang model."

Parah.

"Yang kedua aku. Aku tak semabuk kalian, oke ? Jadi aku banyak mengingat kejadian di malam itu. Aku datang ke sebuah acara pernikahan dan mencium sang mempelai wanita, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Lalu mereka semua menendangku keluar."

Aku tertawa keras, sangat keras, sampai-sampai aku sendiri yakin suaraku bisa terdengar dari jarak kurang lebih lima belas meter. Tapi para manula tetap bergeming. Mereka memang seharusnya memakai alat bantu, hanya saja di kolam renang, petugas tidak mengijinkan mereka memakainya.

"Lalu kau berdandan seperti wanita dan menari erotis di sebuah bar. Lalu melepas pakaianmu dan menari di tiang layaknya model Victoria secret. Aku menyimpan fotonya, kau mau lihat ?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Semua ini terdengar. . . mengerikan ! Astaga, kenapa kami sampai melakukan hal segila itu ?

Caitlin menatapku geli "Walaupun begitu, kau tetap tampak tidak begitu buruk, tau"

"Kau lesbian yang menyedihkan" sindirku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke arah Sehun yang menepuk-nepuk keningnya dan berusaha menjelaskan dengan sesabar-sabarnya cara menggerakan kaki yang benar kepada kedua manula yang hanya melongo memperhatikannya.

"Benar. Lesbian yang menyedihkan" timpalnya "Apa Sehun tahu kalau aku lesbian ?" sambungnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang pada siapapun"

"Terimakasih"

Aku menoleh ke arah Caitlin "Jadi bagaimana kami bisa tertangkap ?"

"Jadi begini, Sehun telanjang dan menari di jalanan. Kau kira warga sekitar akan terus mengendarai mobilnya tanpa berbuat sesuatu ?" Ia terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri "Lalu polisi datang sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, sementara adikmu itu terus menari. . .entahlah, mungkin hip-hop. Kau tidak mau meninggalkannya dan Chanyeol menyeretku lari."

Aku mengangguk paham "Jadi begitu ceritanya"

"Maaf, aku meninggalkan kalian"

Aku berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di bagian belakang celanaku "Tidak apa-apa,lagipula rumah sakit jiwa tak se—"

Astaga

Apa yang sudah aku—ah, bodoh ! Aku merasa seperti menggali lubang menuju liang lahatku sendiri. Sementara Caitlin tersenyum miring dan berkata, "Sudah kuduga ! Tenang saja, Luhan, aku tahu bukan darimu, kok. Aku tahu dari Chanyeol. Jadi kau pikir, kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa berada disini ?"

"Chan. . . Chanyeol ? Kenapa dia bisa—"

"Tolooooooonggg !"

Kami semua (yang pendengarannya masih normal) menoleh ke arah kolam renang dan mendapati Sehun di antara dua manula yang mengapung mamakai pelampung dan tengah berkelahi.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas dan ia tampak kehabisan udara. Aku berdiri tegang, bingung harus bagaimana. Manula itu tampak saling melayangkan kepalan tangan dan menindih kepala Sehun dengan bokong mereka.

Aku harus berbuat sesuatu

Ya, harus

Caitlin menatapku lama. Sebelum ia sempat menarik napas berikutnya, atau menjerit, atau melakukan apapun yang berguna selain menggigiti kuku, aku sudah melepas kausku dan berlari ke arah kolam.

Dan akupun melompat

Byurr !

-skip-

Sehun's POV

"Dia masih hidup ?"

"Mungkin, tapi ia tidak bergerak"

Aku merasa ada seekor gajah yang menindih dadaku berkali-kali. Sesak. Gajah itu menindihku dengan bokongnya sampai air dalam tubuhku keluar. Aku pun terbatuk-batuk. Telingaku berdenging dan kepalaku terasa pusing.

Luhan menekankan tangannya ke keningku dan menggigit bibirnya cemas "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Menurutmu ?" ujarku dingin

Luhan tampak tersinggung "Aku, kan, hanya bertanya !"

"Ya, hyung, kalau kepalamu tertindih dan di tendang dua kakek-kakek sekaligus, kurasa kau akan tahu sendiri apa artinya 'fantastis' !" Aku menoleh ke arah Caitlin yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

Hey, apa salahku ?

Kenapa ia terlihat ingin menendangku sampai ke Gurun Sahara ?

Namun detik berikutnya aku mendapati Luhan tampak mengerjap dan memasang wajah ramah, "Bagaimana rasa bibirku ?"

Apa ?!

Aku melotot ke arah Caitlin yang menahan tawa, lalu beralih ke arah Luhan yang bergeming. Detik itu juga, aku berkeinginan untuk menenggelamkan diriku di kolam itu. Lagi.

"Sial ! Kenapa hyung menciumku, hah ?!" Aku meraup banyak air dan menggosok-gosokkan bibirku agak kasar. Pasti banyak kuman ! Menjijikan ! Bagaimana, ya, cara menetralisirnya ?

Aku menatap Luhan kembali, berharap ia akan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia hanya bercanda, tapi kenyatannya, ia malah tetap bergeming dan tersenyum polos

"Aku, kan, hanya memberimu napas buatan. Kau terlalu berlebihan !"

Aku menyumpahi mereka berdua lalu beringsut berdiri walaupun sedikit terhuyung dan berjalan keluar gedung, menerobos gerombolan manula yang tengah bergosip, gerombolan manula yang tengah mendiskusikan tanaman pot dan manula yang berlalu-lalang di koridor dengan tongkat mereka.

Aku butuh udara segar. Entah kenapa semakin aku dekat dengan Luhan, aku malah semakin sial. Dan sialnya pun bertubi-tubi. Setiap kali kami bersama, detik berikutnya, aku pasti akan berada diantara ketidak bahagiaan dan ketidak warasan. Semakin sering aku bersamanya, kehidupan normalku seakan direnggut paksa, dan meninggalkan ku di ruang hampa tanpa petunjuk. Tanpa kebahagiaan, tanpa—

Tunggu.

Apakah aku dikuntit ?

Maksudku, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dari belakang, atau bahkan memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik tubuhku.

Entahlah.

Aku membungkukkan badan, berpura-pura memperbaiki alas kakiku. Telingaku seolah meninggi dan radar muncul dari kepalaku. Aku mengawasi semuanya.

==== To Be Continue ====

Akhirnya selesai juga. Pendek? Atau malah kepanjangan?

Ngebosenin gak?

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang berbaik hati berkenan membaca FF ini juga memberikan Review untuk FF ini.

-NO SILENT READERS-

Last,Mind To Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Author : maha

Rate : PG15

Genre : Yaoi-Romance-Brothership

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other cast :

Park Chanyeol

Do KyungSoo

Lee Jungha as Caitlin Jung

Xi Wei Lian (OC) ; Luhan's dad

Oh Eunhwa (OC) ; Sehun's mum

Kim Shin Yeong as Park Hyera ; sehun's girlfriend

== Happy Reading ==

Luhan's POV

Langit sudah tampak kelabu dan berawan, padahal masih pukul dua siang. Aku memincingkan mata menatap langit, memutuskan apakah aku akan membawa payung atau tidak. Sepertinya membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga merupakan tidakan yang bijak. Tetapi biasanya, bila aku sudah menyiapkan payung (yang besar dan jelek, kalau boleh kutambahkan) cuaca akan berubah cerah dan bersinar seketika. Membawa payung ke Sea World rasanya begitu . . . repot

Akhirnya setelah bergulat lama dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke trotoar sambil bersenandung ria.

Belakangan ini, hidupku terasa indah dan lebih menarik. Tidak ada kesialan lagi. Memang tidak beruntung juga, tapi setidaknya setiap kali aku menapakkan kaki, tidak ada lagi kotoran burung yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas kepalaku atau tiba-tiba terpeleset di muka umum.

Pokoknya kali ini, semuanya normal.

Anehnya, yang belakangan kena sial adalah Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu sial. Bahkan, sepertinya kesialanku tak separah dia.

Seharusnya ia lebih sering berdoa !

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah toko bunga, dan menyetop sebuah taksi

"Sea World" ujarku dengan senyum lebar

Kami melaju cepat diantara ruko-ruko dan gedung yang tinggi. Dunia begitu indah dan berwarna. Aku menyesal telah banyak mengeluh selama ini. Seandainya Sehun berada disini, menatap rerumputan di sisi kiri dan kananku ketika kami memasuki kawasan minim penduduk dan berseru 'Ternyata dunia ini indah, ya ! Aku akan berhenti mengeluh ! Terimakasih, Luhan hyung, kau sudah membukakan pintu hatiku' Walau aku yakin sepertinya dia tidak—

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.

Aku menempelkan keningku ke kaca jendela mobil dan melotot sampai-sampai kedua bola mataku melompat keluar. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah tau bahwa di kawasan industri semodern Korea Selatan ternyata menyimpan pemandangan semacam ini. Rerumputan hijau dimana-mana. Indah, sih, tapi bukan begitu intinya. Tidak ada rumah satupun sejauh mata memandang, hanya terdapat orang-orangan sawah dan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Anda telah keluar dari kawasan Seoul. Selamat jalan'

Apa ?!

Aku menghempaskan punggungku ke kursi, dan melototi supir taksi itu dengan takut. Apakah dia pembunuh ? Ya ampun, apakah aku akan segera mati ?

"Pp..pak, Sea World" ujarku terbata-bata "Sea world...bukan sawah"

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menatapku dari balik spion. Sebelum aku merespon, taksi itu tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah lahan kosong. Supir itu membanting pintu dan bergegas membuka bagasinya.

Aku harus keluar !

Aku harus lari !

Dia akan membunuhku !

Ya tuhan, apa salahku ? Aku bahkan tidak sampai hati menginjak seekor semut !

Aku membuka pintu dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari marathon tepat ketika sebuah truk berhenti di depan taksi itu. Lalu keluarlah dua orang yang mungkin masih SMU, tapi yang jelas mereka bukanlah tipe anak yang berambisi membuat otomotif-ramah-lingkungan.

Mereka menghampiriku. Sang supir taksi, yang ternyata seorang remaja berkepala botak dan bertubuh kekar menyeringai ke arahku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dengan salah satu tangannya menarik kerah bajuku "Kau pikir, kau bisa bersenang-senang setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat ?!" Ya tuhan, napasnya bau sekali "Kau pikir kau bisa hidup tenang, hah ?!"

Ia mendorongku dengan lengannya yang kekar itu sampai-sampai tubuhku terjembab ke tanah. Tanganku gelagapan mencari sesuatu, namun salah seorang dari mereka menampar lenganku dan sempat terkekeh melihatku terkejut dan ketakutan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Aku melirik teman-temannya yang siap menerkamku kapan saja. Tubuhku gemetaran dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Aku berada entah dimana, dengan lima pria jahat dan kemungkinan besar aku akan tinggal kenangan dalam hitungan jam. Ranselku hanya berisi ponsel, charger dan headset. Apakah aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan headset ? Apakah mereka bisa buta kalau saja aku colokkan headsetku ke mata mereka ?

Lelaki itu berusaha melukaiku, namun belum sempat hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku sudah mendaratkan kakiku di dadanya, menendang dan menonjok tepat di wajahnya

Salah satu temannya yang tampak tidak menyukai keberhasilanku tadi, mencoba memukulku dengan sebuah tongkat baseball, namun tampaknya usahanya tersebut gagal setelah aku merosot menunduk, menghindar dari pukulannya.

Belum sempat aku mencari mangsa lain, atau bersiap-siap melawan atau bahkan menghembuskan nafas berikutnya, aku sudah diterjang oleh tiga orang sekaligus dan dikeroyok secara bergiliran

Bukk !

Satu tonjokan di wajah

Bakk !

Satu tendangan tongkat baseball di bokong

Bukk !

Dan satu pukulan di perut

Dan yang terakhir,

Brukk !

Satu tendangan tepat di dadaku, yang berhasil membuatku terjembab ke tanah untuk yang sekian kalinya.

"Ttt-tolong...aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan ! Kalian mungkin salah orang ! Kalian—"

"Kau, si lemah. Aku ingat betul. Kau"

Aku mencoba merangkak untuk berlari, namun dia sudah mencengkram lenganku dan membantingku ke tanah.

Tepat ketika kupikir dia tak segan-segan melakukan tindakan brutal kalau seandainya aku melawan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam truk tadi yang berhasil membuat mereka mematung.

"Stop. Sudah cukup"

Suaranya terdengar aneh, seperti orang yang berbicara di bawah timbunan lusinan bantal. Aku tidak bisa menangkap suaranya dengan baik, selain karena aku yang tengah sibuk meringis dan merintih, aku terlalu frustasi untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi' ! Aku bilang cukup. Tinggal taksi itu untuknya dan kalian kembali kesini."

"Tapi bos bilang—"

"Sekarang !"

Si botak menyeringai menatapku lalu berdengus sambil beringsut berdiri. Seorang anak SMU berambut jabrik sempat mengedip ke arahku sebelum memutar kausnya di udara.

Truk tadi melaju cepat dengan arah berlawanan sementara aku ditinggal seorang diri di lahan kosong dengan sebuah taksi, lengkap dengan kunci mobilnya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Apakah berhalusinasi ?

Tapi semua ini nyata.

Cengkraman tadi meninggalkan bercak merah di kulitku, wajahku penuh ingus dan pakaianku kumal dan lusuh.

Ini nyata.

Mereka mengerjaiku, berniat mencelakaiku dikarenakan suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak kupahami. Suatu hal yang pernah kulakukan, namun tak bisa kuingat

Aku memejamkan mata sambil berjalan ke arah taksi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Ponselku bergetar dengan layar yang menampilkan nama 'Sehun' . Dia pasti marah karena harus menyelam akuarium yang penuh dengan hiu seorang diri.

Aku mencabut baterai dan membentur-benturkan kepala ke stir berulang kali. Sebetulnya, apa yang sudah kulakukan ?

Sehun's POV

Aku ?

Mengepel ?

Apa tidak salah ?

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi aku in laki-laki. Seharusnya aku melakukan kegiatan yang...mendebarkan, bukannya berkutat dengan lantai"

Wanita itu terus berjalan tanpa menggubrisku sekalipun. Ia memberi isyarat singkat kepada beberapa wanita berseragam sama lalu menunjukku, seolah aku tidak ada di antara mereka dan tuli.

"Berikan seragam yang pas"

"Nyonya, kutegaskan, aku ini laki-laki. Aku Oh Sehun. Mungkin kau bisa menyuruh orang lain, seperti...Luhan hyung misalnya"

Wanita itu memasuki sebuah ruangan, menduduki sebuah meja dengan salah satu tangan yang sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Ia sibuk mencari-cari selembar kertas, dan membacanya dengan tekun, seakan tak menyadari aku yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang tepat di hadapannya.

"Halo ? Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak ?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Heh, wanita tua ?!"

Kali ini ia mengerjap. Dan tatapannya yang sangat bengis membuatku menelan ludah gugup. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tepat ketika seorang gadis masuk dengan sebuah seragam di tangannya.

"Ini" ujarnya padaku dengan senyum malu-malu

Kuakui, gadis itu seksi. Aku pasti sudah berusaha mendapatkannya kalau saja moodku sedang baik. Namun kali ini moodku benar-benar buruk. Wanita tua tadi menyuruhku untuk mengepel. Tidak terlalu parah, jika saja seragamnya tidak membuatku tampak seperti layang-layang.

Aku mengangkat seragam tadi sambil ternganga.

Sebuah kaus merah jambu berukuran raksasa dan sebuah celana training berwarna hijau jelek.

"Maaf, apakah ada yang lain ?"

"Tidak, kecuali kau mau mengenakan seragam wanita. Hanya itu yang tersisa, tampan"

Sial.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi pria dengan perasaan geram, mengenakan seragam itu asal-asalan dan melototi siapapun yang menatapku.

Luhan...

Dia benar-benar melalaikan tugas !

Apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya sekarang ? Apa mungkin dia sedang menonton televisi sampai terbahak-bahak dengan sekarung popcorn dipangkuannya, sementara aku terjebak dengan sehelai kain pel butut sambil menungging.

Benar-benar menyebalkan ! Aku menyambar ponselku dan menghubungi Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi ponselnya tidak aktif. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya dia—

Nah, itu dia orangnya !

Tampak Luhan berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh, diantara kerumunan orang sambil menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, ia menaiki sebuah tangga dan mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Semula, aku kurang yakin kalau itu Luhan. Ia tampak seperti baru terkena badai.

Aku pun berlari mengejarnya yang sudah melempar ranselnya dan menyamabar segumpal tissue. Ia menarik napas panjang. Luhan yang biasanya berpenampilan rapi dan manis, kali ini benar-benar tampak kacau. Apakah dia baru habis putus ? Memangnya dia punya pacar ?

Tapi intinya, ia sibuk pacaran sementara aku terjebak disini

Aku memutar bahunya agak kasar, dan di luar dugaanku, ia cepat-cepat menepis tanganku dan bergerak mundur. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar, dan butuh beberapa detik sampai ia terlihat mengenaliku.

Emosiku kin tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran. Tapi tidak, kali ini aku harus emosi. Aku harus marah. Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar dia paham bahwa ini adalah tugas kami bersama.

"Kau ini kenapa ?! Ponsel dimatikan ! Kau mau mempermainkanku, ya ?! Kau tidak bisa diam dan duduk tenang sementara aku mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri ! Ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama, hyung, untuk kewarasan kita ! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya menghirup udara bebas sementara aku sesak seperti orang yang terkena asma karena harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian !"

Ia tampak terkejut, sementara aku merasa puas bercampur rasa lega, setelah membuat seseorang yang berbelok ke jalan yang sesat kambil pada jalan yang lurus.

"Kau pikir...kau pikir aku hidup tenang dan melimpahkan semuanya padamu ?" ujarnya tenang, datar dan tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Entahlah, tapi aku malah merasa gugup sendiri. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu mengerikan ?

"Memang begitu, kan, kenyataannya ! Asal hyung tau saja, hidupku terasa mengagumkan sebelum bertemu denganmu ! Kau ini benar-benar pembawa sial ! Jadi tolong berpartisipasilah sedikit karena aku sudah muak hidup tidak tenang !"

Luhan terlihat seperti habis ditampar, "Apa ?! Kau menyalahkanku ?! Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin sekarang aku hidup tenang di Cina dan aku juga tidak akan dibun—" Ia tercekat dan sontak terburu-buru berbalik lari sambil membawa pakaian selam, BCD, fin, booties dan mask yang entah kapan diambilnya.

'dibun' apa katanya ?

"Luhan hyung !"

Luhan memasuki ruang ganti sambil meringis tanpa henti. Beberapa pasang mata menatapku marah, seolah mengatakan 'Kau tega sekali, anak muda'

Aku hendak mengetuk pintu ruang ganti yang tanpa sepengetahuanku tiba-tiba terbuka, dan mendapati Luhan keluar mengenakan pakaian selam dengan wajah penuh ingus yang belepotan dan tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Aku menarik tangannya, "Kau 'dibun' apa ? Bicara yang jelas ! Kau membuatku terlihat brengsek, tau !"

Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan mendorong bahuku kasar, "Aku dihajar banyak orang dan hampir saja dibunuh ! Kau puas sekarang ? Kau masih menuduhku hidup tenang ?!" Luhan bersedekap dan sempat sesenggukkan berlari tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Luhan...hampir dibunuh ? benarkah ?

"Hyung, kita harus berkonsolida—"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, aku sudah mendapati Luhan terjun ke dalam akuarium ikan teri(?), sepenuhnya mengabaikan kata-kataku. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, mataku terbelalak mendapati tank, alat untuk kompresi bernapas Luhan, tertinggal.

"Hyung !"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Luhan pasti tengah sekarat mau mati di dalam sana karena kehabisan udara. Ya ampun, kenapa bisa ada lelaki setolol dia ?

Ketika itu, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah, bagaimana perasaanku menghabiskan rangkaian kegiatan ini tanpa Luhan yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Aku butuh partner !

Aku bergegas meraih sebuah masker yang terbujur kaku di sembarang tempat dan menyambar tank tadi sebelum memasangkan keduanya secepat yang kubisa. Kutarik napas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk—

Byuurr !

Mataku terasa begitu perih, sebab aku tidak mengenakan kacamata renang. Namun setelah sekian lama berenang, akhirnya aku mulai terbiasa.

Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal mencari seseorang tengah gelagapan kehabisan udara.

Seorang bocah lelaki, yang sudah jelas Luhan, tampak tengah mencekik lehernya sendiri dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang tidak karuan. Dia benar-benar menggelikan dan entahlah, aku merasa ada dorongan dalam diriku untuk mentertawakannya, sekarang. Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dan melihatnya begitu, aku memutuskan untuk berenang lebih cepat, secepat yang kubisa.

Akupun melepaskan maskerku, kemudian menekannya pada wajah Luhan. Ia masih saja menendang dengan membabi buta, namun pada akhirnya berangsur-angsur tenang. Wajahnya tampak shock karena ketololannya sendiri. Tetapi syukurlah, ia masih hidup.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat dengan jelas, tetapi aku yakin, sudah ada sekitar lima puluh orang lebih berkerumun di jendela akuarium, menatap kami berdua sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

Namun perlahan, Luhan melepaskan masker tadi dan menekannya ke wajahku, mengingat kini giliranku yang berangsur-angsur kehabisan napas.

Ketika aku menekankan masker itu ke wajahnya kembali, ia meremas tanganku singkat sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Tanpa disengaja, kami berdua bertatapan agak lama, mempertahankan garis lurus yang melintang di antara pandangan kami. Entah, aku merasa sedikit terpaku dalam tatapan mata kami berdua yang saling melebur, sampai pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berpaling menoleh ke arah segerombolan orang yang sedari tadi setia menatap serta memotret-motret kami berulang kali, dan menyempatkan diri untuk melambai.

Dan ketika itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik (walaupun kenyataannya, posisiku yang sebenarnya adalah sebagai seorang adik)

-skip-

Luhan's POV

Aku merasa hari demi hari Sehun tampak semakin berbeda di mataku. Setiap gerak-geriknya, sekecil apapun, pasti selalu menarik perhatianku. Bahkan ketika ia menguap lebar dengan mata yang disipitkan sekalipun, ia tetap tampak seperti seorang model di mataku.

Mungkin sejak 'insiden-berbagi-masker-di dalam-akuarium-ikan-teri' kemarin, bagaimana ia terjun dan menyelamatkanku, aku sedikit menyukainya. Sebagai saudara tentu saja.

Tapi apakah wajar, kasih sayang seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik tirinya yang juga laki-laki menimbulkan gejala sesak napas, kalau si adik tiri menatap si kakak lebih dari lima detik ? Apakah—

"Hyung ! Apakah kau tuli ? Bukakan pintu ! Hyera datang" ujar Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku

Tunggu

Siapa katanya ?

Aku melangkahkan kedua kaki ke arah pintu sambil tetap menoleh ke arahnya, "Hyera ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau membeli hewan peliharaan baru ?"

Sehun melototiku "Dia pacarku tau !"

Pacar ?

Aku hendak membentaknya tanpa alasan yang masuk akal tepat ketika pintu terbuka lebar dan seorang gadis yang (jika dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya) tampaknya cukup pantas ( bahkan sebenarnya sangat pantas )disebut ulzzang dengan rambut di cat cokelat menghambur masuk bersama Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Gadis itu merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk Sehun.

Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan mengecup wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Aku rindu padamu ! Ya tuhan, aku sungguh kaget mendengar kau sempat mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa !"

Sehun melotot ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah mengangkat tangan dengan bibir yang tampak bergumam 'tenang, akan kujelaskan nanti' tanpa suara. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin menonjok seseorang ketika mendapati Hyera tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dan, ugh , Sehun menikmatinya.

Tidakkah Sehun pernah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan menyadari kalau gadis itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis tukang bully atau Cheerleader payah ?

Kami pun memutuskan untuk duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang berbentuk bujur sangkar dan—

Klek !

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan (eh, ternyata) Caitlin 'nyelonong' masuk dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangannya. "Hai, semuanya !" sapanya riang, dengan salah satu tangannya yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan snack sementara matanya menatap kami satu persatu "Whoa, auranya menegangkan sekali ! Kalian berdebat, ya ?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan merenggut "Kan, sudah kubilang, jangan mulai tanpa aku !"

"Kami memang belum mulai, Cait" sahut Chanyeol

Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hyera, kemudian berpaling melirikku yang tengah mencengkram tissue dengan sadis "Jadi...bisa kita mulai sekarang ? Sehun, bisakkah kau berhenti menjilati telinga Hyera ? Dan kau, Luhan, bisakah kau tenang sebentar ? Belum apa-apa kau sudah terbakar emosi, padahal aku bahkan belum mulai"

Bisa kurasakan kini semua mata tertuju mataku, dan itu membuatku buru-buru memperbaiki posisi dudukku dan (tidak lupa) memasang mimik ramah terbaikku "Tentu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol sempat tampak salah tingkah sebelum pada akhirnya ia berdeham dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Aku dengar Sehun sempat dikuntit, dan kau, Luhan, hampir saja dibunuh lima orang gila" Karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa, aku hanya mengangguk dan Chayeol pun melanjutkan ocehannya, "Aku pun mengalami kejadian yang buruk ! Aku dicopet sekumpulan orang sinting di gang sempit tadi pagi. Padahal aku sudah sering bolak-balik melewati gang itu, bahkan sejak aku masih balita ! Selama ini aman-aman saja, sampai tadi pagi ketika aku hendak ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli roti, aku dicegat sekawanan preman dan hampir ditusuk kalau tidak menyerahkan dompetku"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Hmm..sepertinya semua ini berpola. Aku dikuntit lusa lalu, sementara Luhan hyung kemarin dan kau tadi pagi. Coba pikirkan ini, adakah salah satu dari penguntit itu yang kalian ingat ?"

Chanyeol menepuk meja, "Mana bisa aku lupa !" Ujar Chanyeol kesal "Yang satu berkepala plontos, nah si plontos itulah yang paling seram ! Dia bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan pisaunya seakan tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan ususku !"

Sehun bertepuk tangan riang, "astaga, aku juga bertemu preman botak ! Oh, iya, dia jelek, kan ?"

"Sangat jelek" sahut Chanyeol muak

"Baiklah" Sehun mengangkat tangannya setelah menyadari Chanyeol yang mulai meledak "Luhan hyung, adakah orang botak diantara orang yang hendak membunuhmu itu ?"

"Ya ! Dia..dia yang menyupir truk. Aku rasa dia pemimpinnya. Tapi tidak ! Bukan dia pemimpinnya. Ada orang lain. Dia yang menyuruh mereka berhenti tepat ketika salah satu dari mereka hendak menusukku. Pokoknya, ada pemimpin yang lain !"

"Untuk orang itu membelamu ?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik

"Pasti ada motifnya" ujar Caitlin setelah sekian lama terdiam, "Tidak masuk akal, kan, kalau dia tiba-tiba berubah baik setelah menyuruh anak buahnya mencelakaimu"

"Benar. Mungkin ini suatu taktik untuk mengecoh kita" timpal Sehun

"Tapi kenapa ? Apa salah kita ?"

Caitlin menyilangkan tangan dan menatap kami satu persatu "Sejauh ini kalian sudah mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku yakin giliranku selanjutnya"

"Aku bertaruh pasti besok !" Timpal Hyera dengan semangat membara. Aku mengernyit menatapnya. Kenapa ia merasa amat puas kalau Caitlin ikut sial ? Kenapa ada teman semacam itu ?

"Bukan begitu intinya, Yeol" Caitlin memutar mata kesal "Intinya adalah, kita berempat pasti mengalami kesialan akibat orang-orang tak bermoral, salah satunya si plontos. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan malam ketika kita mabuk-mabukkan"

Chanyeol tampak kurang yakin, "Tapi seingatku, kita tidak melakukan hal jahat. Kita, kan, hanya bersenang-senang" Ia berpaling menoleh ke arah Sehun dan aku secara bergantian "Apa yang kalian ingat ?"

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, selain kilasan gambar aku bergoyang gila-gilaan di aula" cetusku

"Kalau aku bahkan hanya mengingat Luhan yang bergulingan di aspal ! Aku tidak ingat apapun yang kulakukan"

"Tidak heran, kau minum dua puluh tiga gelas, Sehun !" ujar Caitlin geli bercampur muak

"Salahkan dia !" Sehun menudingkan salah satu jarinya ke arahku "Dia yang mengajakku taruhan !"

Aku merasa tersinggung. Bisa-bisanya, ia menyalahkanku. Kan, perjanjiannya hanya dua puluh gelas ! Aku memukul tangannya yang terjulur ke arahku dan merenggut kesal "Aku tidak memintamu minum dua puluh tiga gelas racun, tuli ! Hanya dua puluh !"

Sehun tampak geram. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya cepat, membuat Hyera yang tengah asyik duduk di atas pangkuannya itu terjatuh ke lantai dan menyumpah-nyumpah "Kalau hyung tidak ngotot ingin pulang seperti anak hilang—"

"Dan kalau saja kau tidak berbohong dengan mengatakan hanya—"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam ! Kalian membuat semuanya tambah runyam saja !" bentak Chanyeol sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kasihan. Dalam beberapa saat, ia malah tampak seumuran dengan ayahku.

Kami tidak menjawab, tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Sehun dan aku saling melototi satu sama lain dan mengepalkan tangan.

Caitlin berdiri diantara kami berdua dan menarikku duduk. Ia menyempatka diri untuk melototi Sehun, sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling padaku dengan senyum menghibur "Tenang, Luhan, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kau tidak salah, kok"

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah" sahutku sebal. Sehun dan aku masih saling melototi, dan bahkan sampai-sampai ada dorongan dalam diriku untuk mengancungkan jari tengah padanya.

Hening.

"Sejauh ini yang bisa kita ingat hanya beberapa saja, dan semuanya pun sama sekali tidak berbahaya" ujar Caitlin memecahkan suasa hening yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat, "Tapi kurasa ada sesuatu yang kita lakukan, yang sangat fatal, sehingga banyak orang mengerjai kita"

Hyera menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dengan mata hazel gelapnya yang dibulatkan. Entah, aku sangat ingin menendangnya, "Menurutku ada yang ingin membuat kalian melupakannya"

Semua kepala menoleh kepadanya dan ia sempat terlihat gugup. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum kikuk, "ngg...itu hanya gagasan saja. Kupikir ada yang sengaja membuat kalian melupakannya untuk bermain-main dengan kalian. Untuk membuat kalian menderita"

"Seperti pencucian otak ?" tanyaku dengan raut muka ngeri

"Semacam itu, tapi tentu tidak sedramatis itu. Semabuk apapun, kalau aku, sih, setelah berhari-hari kemudian pun akan tetap ingat juga. Sementara kalian berempat hanya mengingat kilasan gambar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang sinting itu"

"Astaga kau benar !" Chanyeol berdiri dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi, "Kita sudah melakukan kejahatan ! Jangan-jangan kita sekarang buronan !"

"Ayolah, Yeol, tidak sedramatis itu juga..." Sehun memutar mata jengah dengan salah satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Hyera sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu. Hyera yang sempat merenggut sebal, perlahan-lahan mulai tersenyum.

Aku jadi semakin panas saja. Bisa-bisanya mereka pacaran dalam situasi segenting ini ! Apa mereka tidak tau, ya, kalau—

"Luhan, kau ikut tidak ?"

Apa ? Apa katanya ?

Aku mengerjap dan menatap Caitlin tidak mengerti, "ikut apa ?"

Caitlin menggeleng geli dan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya pelan-pelan, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan seekor keledai.

"Sehun, Chanyeol dan Hyera akan menemaniku sepanjang hari besok. Tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kita akan lihat, apakah penjahat itu beraksi atau tidak. Kalau iya, berarti memang berpola dan sudah saatnya kita mencari tau tentang gerombolan penjahat itu, dan kalau tidak...berarti ada kekeliruan"

"kekeliruan apa ?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Artinya, ada salah satu yang membocorkan rencana ini pada mereka"

Ketika aku mengernyitkan kening lebih dalam, Sehun berdecak sebal dan berucap dengan nada membentak, "Artinya salah satu dari kita pasti pengkhianat, bodoh !"

Jantungku berdegup cepat, tak beraturan. Aku menatap mereka berempat secara bergantian dengan tatapan menilai. Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasinya, Caitlin dengan raut wajah gugup namun tergarnya, Sehun dengan wajahnya...jeleknya dan Hyera dengan wajah polos dan...astaga, aku benci harus mengatakan bahwa dia sangat manis (tapi tetap saja, aku jauh lebih manis darinya) !

"Aku ikut ! Tidak mungkin, kan, aku tidak ikut ! Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada malam itu !"

"Dan siapa dalang dari semua ini" ujar Chanyeol sok misterius sambil mengusap-usap dagunya

"Betul"

"Dan siapa yang membelamu pagi itu" ucap Caitlin dengan raut muka tak terbaca

Detik demi detik terhanyut dalam keheningan. Kami semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing serta ketakutan kami terhadap apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi pada hari esok. Apa yang akan Caitlin hadapi. Namun tampaknya Sehun tak sepenuhnya fokus terhadap masalah ini, sebab tak lama kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol curiga dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tau kalau aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa ?"

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review Chap 4

_**Fujoshi203**_

Jangan cekik saya.. nanti Tao bunuh diri lagi #eh?

Ini udah lanjut kan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. Ditunggu reviewnya .. hehehe …

_**RZHH 261220**_

Awas nanti mimisan loh .. #digetok

Ini udah lanjut kan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. Ditunggu reviewnya .. hehehe …

_**GreifannyGS**___

Ini memang lebih ke brothership. Tapi,nanti belakang'an BL kok.. tenang aja .. hihihi #ketawakuntilanak

_**Lulu nana.99**_

Huwee.. pendekkah? yang ini lebih panjang kok..

Itu pendek karena saya dalam rangka UTS.. jadi buatnya ngebut #alesan

Alurnya lambat banget ya? Saya sendiri juga ngerasa gitu sih.. maklum masih amatir. Terima kasih review dan sarannya #kecup #digetok

_**HyunRa**_

Ngajarin manulu berenang? Tanya Thehun deh gampang atau enggaknya .. hehehe .. #dirajamThehun

Kenapa ya Luhan gak ikutan? Kasih tau gak ya? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget .. #authoralay #dirajam

Iya Luhan yang ngasi nafas buatan. Eonnie mau juga? #what?

Kalo masalah nguntit dijawab di chap depan ..

Terima kasih berkenan membaca #kecup

_**princess telekenetic**___

makasi chingu.. ini udah lanjut kok..

_**zoldyk **_

thanks Chingu. Hope you like this part too… thanks for read and review.

.

.

.

Thanks buat yang sudah baca dan review.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan #bow

**Thanks to :**

_**HyunRa**__** ,**____**RZHH 261220**__** ,**__** Guest , **__**HunHan's Real,**____**Eclaire Oh**__**, **__**Exotan Ell**__** ,**____**Fujoshi203**__**, **__**GreifannyGS**__** , l**__** 99**__** , **__**princess telekenetic**__** , z**__**oldyk**__** , **__**Peter Lu**__** , **__**OlivKyuLulu , **__**luhan deer , **__**Fishyhae Xiaolu**__** , **__**MilkHunHan-Yuri**__** , **__**lisnana1 , **__**sera .**_


End file.
